


Aquela velha canção

by Pandae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cute Kids, Gen, Parenthood, Past Park Chanyeol / Wu Yi fan | Kris, Tragedy, Violence, raising child
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/pseuds/Pandae
Summary: Park Chanyeol imaginou diversos cenários para o fim do mundo, entretanto, quando o fim realmente chegou, ele notou que nada que criou em sua cabeça poderia se comparar com a dura realidade. E mesmo tentando manter a chama da esperança acesa em seu peito, Chanyeol se viu cada vez mais submerso em sua própria solidão... Bem, pelo menos até encontrar aquela criança sentada no chão de uma cabana velha e descobrir nela uma razão para continuar seguindo em frente.
Comments: 77
Kudos: 31
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #08: Park Chanyeol é um jovem sobrevivente em um mundo devastado por doenças e zumbis. Ele está a tanto tempo solitário que acredita estar completamente sozinho. Em uma das suas caçadas por alimento ele entra em uma casa e se depara com o choro... De um bebê. Ele resgata essa criança, e a ensina que no mundo onde vivem nem os fortes sobrevivem.
> 
> Oe, anjinhos. Como vocês estão?
> 
> Em primeiro lugar, queria agradecer a GEO MARAVILHOSA RAINHA DA MINHA VIDA que betou minha fic e tbm a Laís que me ouviu desabafar sem parar sobre as aventuras do Chanyeol nesse mundo pós-apocaliptico. Foi um experiência única escrever essa história e espero que o doador (ou doadora) goste do resultado final tanto quanto eu gostei.  
> Ah, e também gostaria de agradecer imensamente quem fez esse banner maravilhoso <3  
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura <3
> 
> [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Eoeu5m6NaeJvUHtlYP6wz?si=Wg1GDH6zQLSMXbmL5_RfeQ)

Park Chanyeol fechou os olhos por um breve segundo. Ele estava cansado e seu corpo doía pelas noites mal dormidas, empoleirado em cima de uma árvore ou em um chão duro cheio de pedrinhas que feriam sua pele… E, ainda assim, Chanyeol se sentia um pouco grato por ter _conseguido_ dormir, de fato.

As noites não eram as mais fáceis quando se estava sozinho.

Quando tornou a abrir seus olhos, encarou um tanto decepcionado as inúmeras árvores que cresciam ao seu redor. Talvez uma parte de si tivesse esperado que, por pura magia, uma casa brotasse na sua frente e, lá dentro, ele encontraria uma cama macia a sua espera… Ou talvez, ao invés da casa, um rio.

Nem precisava ser um grande, apenas tendo água corrente já faria Chanyeol atingir o céu.

Ele mataria por qualquer água não-contaminada naquele momento.

Sua boca teria salivado se não estivesse tão seca, mas ele estava há _tanto tempo_ sem beber um mísero gole de água que um gosto metálico já tomava conta de seu paladar. Quantos dias mais ele aguentaria antes de sucumbir a sede? Chanyeol sabia que precisava seguir em frente ou o desespero tomaria conta de seu corpo… E se isso acontecesse, ele poderia dar adeus à sua vida.

Mas que diferença isso faria, afinal de contas? Chanyeol não conhecia ninguém que fosse sentir sua falta… Na verdade, Chanyeol não conhecia ninguém.

Ninguém que ainda estivesse vivo, pelo menos.

— Foco, Chanyeol. — Ele murmurou baixinho e sentiu sua garganta arranhar em protesto.

Chanyeol estava lutando pela sua sobrevivência há tempo demais para saber que pensar no passado ou em um futuro distante era um caminho sem volta em direção ao abismo… Sua primeira regra para sobreviver naquelas circunstâncias era focar no presente. Planejar apenas o próximo passo. Nada além disso.

E o próximo passo de Chanyeol, que o motivara a abandonar a fazenda e ir para a floresta, era encontrar água. 

Ele sabia que havia um rio em algum ponto daquela floresta, tudo que precisava fazer era persistir e logo o encontraria. Chanyeol havia descoberto sobre esse rio há poucas semanas, quando invadira aquela fazenda. Ele ouviu os gemidos antes que pudesse colocar os pés na escada, e Chanyeol cogitou seriamente em virar as costas e ir atrás de um outro local.

Mas então ele ouviu um grito, o tipo de grito que só podia ser causado por alguém vivo, e Chanyeol não hesitou antes de ir em direção aos barulhos, com seu machado bem seguro em suas mãos. Eram cerca de cinco zumbis jogando-se contra uma porta enquanto uma garota se esforçava para fechá-la.

Não fora difícil para Chanyeol rachar a cabeça daqueles mortos. Eles eram lentos demais, provavelmente estavam há meses sem comer, e Chanyeol não tinha mais aquele medo que o impediria de se jogar no meio de cinco zumbis… Entretanto, por mais que tivesse dado seu melhor para salvar aquela garota, ainda não havia sido o suficiente.

Chanyeol concordou em lhe conceder misericórdia quando a hora chegasse e, em troca, a garota contou que estava indo em direção ao leste. Lá, subindo um rio, diziam existir uma colônia de sobreviventes. Ele já vivia há tempo demais nesse mundo para saber que essa história de “colônia de sobreviventes” eram apenas lorotas inventadas para dar esperança para aqueles que persistiam, entretanto o rio deveria ser real.

E um rio era definitivamente mais valioso do que qualquer colônia fictícia que inventavam por aí.

Por isso lá estava ele, seguindo uma pista duvidosa de uma garota condenada e vagando em direção ao que ele julgava ser o leste.

Ele inspirou profundamente o ar antes de puxar seu lenço para cima, cobrindo simultaneamente sua boca e nariz. Aquilo era essencial quando se usava uma arma tão sanguinária quanto um machado porque, caso engolisse acidentalmente um pouco de sangue infectado, Chanyeol poderia pegar o revólver que carregava em sua cintura e dar um tiro certeiro em seu ouvido.

O sol começava a dar seus indícios de que logo iria embora e Chanyeol precisava aproveitar ao máximo a luz natural para se locomover. Caminhar em uma floresta durante a noite era praticamente suicídio porque era impossível saber o que estava a espreita, escondido nas sombras.

Chanyeol ajeitou a mochila pesada em suas costas e segurou o machado em uma das mãos antes de começar a caminhar. Ele se sentia fraco pelo tempo sem água e comida, sua visão vacilando de vez em quando e fazendo com que ele se apoiasse nas árvores para se manter firme. Chanyeol não havia encontrado muitos zumbis naquela floresta, para sua sorte, entretanto sabia que _eles_ estavam por ali, em algum lugar, e era questão de tempo até ouvir seus passos pesados e gemidos grotescos.

Não muito depois, Chanyeol deixou suas costas tombarem contra uma árvore. Ele não conseguiria prosseguir, não com a sede que sentia e fazia seus sentidos vacilarem…

— Por favor… — Sussurrou e focou seus olhos no céu.

Ele nunca se considerara um cara religioso, mas estava se tornando cada vez mais frequente que ele sussurrasse alguma prece para quem estivesse ouvindo. Talvez ele apenas sentisse falta de conversar com alguém ou talvez ele apenas não estava pronto para entregar suas últimas esperanças e desistir.

Chanyeol esperou por algum sinal, por qualquer coisa que mostrasse que alguém estava ouvindo e que ele não morreria de sede no meio de uma floresta. No entanto, tudo que ouviu foi o barulho familiar de algo se aproximando.

Soltou um suspiro audível e olhou para a frente. Chanyeol não se mexeu, apenas continuou encarando _aquilo_ e imaginando quem aquele homem poderia ter sido antes de ser contaminado. Será que ele tinha filhos? Uma família? Amigos? 

— Hei, amigão… — Chanyeol engoliu em seco, a garganta arranhando desconfortavelmente.

O zumbi reagiu instantaneamente ao som de sua voz e se lançou com tudo para a frente, tentando alcançar o que poderia ser seu primeiro almoço em sabe-se lá quanto tempo. O machado pareceu pesado demais na mão de Chanyeol quando ele girou seu corpo e empurrou a lâmina contra o crânio do zumbi com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

Uma mistura de sangue, vermes e miolos saiu pelo buraco recém aberto, e o cadáver caiu aos pés de Chanyeol. Pela facilidade com que o crânio se partira e pela sua aparência de forma geral, Chanyeol poderia afirmar com toda a certeza que aquele homem havia morrido há pelo menos um ano.

— Eu te concedo misericórdia. — Chanyeol sussurrou, curvando-se para limpar sua lâmina nos farrapos das roupas do zumbi. Não era a coisa mais higiênica, ele sabia, mas antes isso do que ficar carregando uma arma cheia de sangue infectado por aí.

Chanyeol voltou a caminhar, deixando o cadáver para trás e sentindo-se um pouco mais agitado depois da descarga de adrenalina que tomara conta de seu corpo naquele momento. Não fora exatamente o sinal que ele pedira aos céus, mas havia sido o suficiente para estimulá-lo a prosseguir… Algo dizia a Chanyeol que ele estava perto de encontrar alguma coisa e ele torcia para que fosse o rio que aquela garota dissera.

Porém, ele não encontraria nada naquele dia. Já não havia luz o suficiente para que ele continuasse caminhando e Chanyeol ainda precisava encontrar lenha seca para fazer uma pequena fogueira ou congelaria até o dia seguinte. Se ele tivesse sorte, conseguiria recolher orvalho o suficiente para molhar sua boca e apenas a expectativa o fazia vibrar… Focado demais em fazer fogo, Chanyeol não reparou no céu ou então descobriria que, talvez, sua prece não havia sido em vão.

Ao longo dos anos, Chanyeol havia desenvolvido incontáveis habilidades que nunca imaginara que teria. Antes do apocalipse, ele era apenas um garoto com um amor incondicional por animes, heróis e, ironicamente, séries de zumbis. O tipo de adolescente que dependia de seus pais para tudo e tinha um comportamento um tanto petulante demais, era um verdadeiro milagre que tivesse conseguido sobreviver por tanto tempo sozinho.

Mas, mesmo tendo desenvolvido um milhão de novas habilidades, Chanyeol nunca conseguia prever o tempo e, nas raras ocasiões em que tentava, normalmente estava errado. Naquela noite em especial, Chanyeol não reparou nas movimentações das nuvens e nem tentou fazer uma previsão, então foi com lágrimas de alívio e alegria que Chanyeol recebeu as gotas que caíam do céu.

Sua prece havia sido atendida.

Chanyeol sabia que deveria tentar recolher o máximo de água possível e se proteger da chuva para não pegar um resfriado, mas a felicidade tomava conta de seu corpo de tal forma que tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi abrir a boca na tentativa de capturar o máximo de gotas que fosse possível.

Seu corpo recebeu com gratidão as gotículas que caíram em sua língua. Chanyeol deixou seu machado no chão, ao seu lado, e retirou a caçarola presa na lateral de sua mochila. O barulho das gotas batendo contra o aluminío era reconfortante e Chanyeol mal podia conter o desejo de beber todo o pouquíssimo líquido capturado.

Ele sabia que deveria ferver a água para se livrar do máximo de bactérias possível, mas aquela água vinda dos céus não estava contaminada com o vírus zumbi, então ele se permitiu ser um pouco imprudente enquanto retirava a lona de sua mochila e cobria seu corpo para se proteger da água fria.

Não demorou muito para a caçarola se encher e Chanyeol a bebeu quase inteira de uma vez. A sensação de ingerir água depois de tanto tempo sem era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, Chanyeol nem se importava com o gosto ligeiramente terroso que tomava conta de seu paladar.

_Era água!_

— Obrigado! — Chanyeol falou alto e soltou uma gargalhada pouco se fodendo com o barulho. Estava _chovendo_ e o barulho impediria que os zumbis o ouvissem. — Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!

Chanyeol mal conseguiu conter as lágrimas de gratidão que escapavam de seus olhos. Ele realmente achara que daquela vez não conseguiria sobreviver, entretanto, para sua alegria, a chuva chegara como um abraço reconfortante nos dias maus e Chanyeol se permitiu sentir toda a satisfação de estar _vivo_.

Não demorou para a chuva cessar, deixando para trás apenas o vento gelado que vinha com ela e mais uma caçarola que Chanyeol conseguira encher com a água. Ele sabia que não conseguiria acender nenhuma fogueira naquela noite e que teria que lidar com o frio angustiante até o sol raiar, mas nem aquilo conseguiria estragar seu humor porque, além de tudo, o frio ainda deixaria os zumbis lerdos… O que mais Chanyeol poderia desejar?

Então, durante quase uma hora, Chanyeol se dedicou em guardar a água que recolhera em um de seus cantis e a dobrar a lona de forma a ocupar o mínimo espaço possível, apenas para desdobrá-la novamente e usá-la para vetar o vento cortante que atingia seu corpo congelando-o até os ossos.

E apesar de toda gratidão que sentira pela chuva, Chanyeol não pode deixar de desejar que aquela noite passasse mais rápido. Ele odiava o frio, odiava como ele não conseguia se impedir de tremer tanto e odiava ainda mais como todas as suas articulações doíam — e ele já previa que, quando a manhã chegasse, seria extremamente difícil se levantar e andar porque ele estaria todo travado.

— Você tem água, Chanyeol, isso que importa. — Ele murmurou, sentindo-se culpado por reclamar, e se encolheu ainda mais sob a lona.

Talvez seria melhor tirar toda aquela roupa molhada porque aquilo definitivamente estava retendo o frio, mas seria extremamente desconfortável caso aparecesse uma horda e ele tivesse que correr pelado pelo mato enquanto tentava matar zumbis com um machado. 

Ele já passara por uma experiência similar antes e poderia afirmar com toda certeza que não sentia a mínima vontade de repeti-la. Então, entre enfrentar o frio angustiante daquela noite e a possibilidade de correr pelado pelo mato, Chanyeol escolheu o frio.

E, além do mais, seria extremamente perigoso enfrentar zumbis estando nu.

Foi com esses pensamentos borbulhando em sua mente que, finalmente, o sono o venceu. Seu corpo todo estava dolorido e enrijecido, mas as noites mal dormidas e o cansaço pesando em seus ombros o levaram para longe dali, para uma época em que tudo era mais simples e feliz… Quando seu sonho tomou forma, não havia nenhum morto-vivo tentando devorá-lo e nem a solidão que o abraçava todos os minutos do dia.

Chanyeol estava em um lugar seguro.

Ele estava em casa.

Sua mãe parecia tão linda com o vestido amarelo que ela usava para ficar em casa e, em seus braços, Kyungsoo chorava porque ninguém queria colocar em seu desenho favorito. Chanyeol conseguia ouvir seu pai cantarolando da cozinha enquanto cozinhava o jantar daquela noite.

“Filho, está tudo bem?” Sua mãe perguntou abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. “Você está estranho.”

“Só estou nervoso.” Ele respondeu e sua mãe riu. “Estou com medo de não gostarem dele…”

“Se ele faz nosso filho feliz, é claro que vamos amá-lo”. Sua mãe respondeu finalmente cedendo aos desejos de seu filho mais novo e trocando de canal.

Mas Kyungsoo não parecia mais interessado na televisão, ao invés disso engatinhou até alcançar o colo de Chanyeol. Ele parecia mais pesado do que Chanyeol se lembrava, entretanto aquilo não pareceu importante enquanto seu irmão o escalava e segurava seu rosto com as mãozinhas tão pequeninhas que tanto lhe faziam falta…

O hálito pútrido atingiu o rosto de Chanyeol com uma força alucinante e, de repente, ele não estava mais na sala de sua casa enquanto esperava seu namorado chegar para conhecer seus pais e definitivamente não era Kyungsoo que tentava mordê-lo como se fosse um animal.

Chanyeol grunhiu enquanto tentava empurrar o zumbi para longe, ele havia dormido muito pesado e nem ao menos acordara até que quase fosse tarde demais. Ele sentiu uma raiva descomunal tomar conta de si e usou-a para empurrar o zumbi de forma que ele conseguisse sair debaixo dele.

Ele estava _tão_ cansado de tudo aquilo. Chanyeol queria desesperadamente uma boa noite de sono, queria ter sua família de volta, queria seus amigos e seu namorado, queria pelo menos algum ser vivo para que pudesse dividir um pouco toda a carga que ele trazia consigo… Mas tudo que sempre o alcançava eram aqueles malditos mortos-vivos.

Quando terminou, Chanyeol deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do cadáver meio decomposto que ele havia acabado de matar. Não havia muito sangue nem miolos espalhados por ali; mesmo com toda a raiva que sentia, Chanyeol fora capaz de matá-lo sem ser imprudente.

Mas a raiva ainda estava ali. Chanyeol não sabia de quem ou do que ele sentia raiva, mas era tão doloroso ter todo esse sentimento aprisionado dentro de si…

Chanyeol puxou suas pernas para seu corpo e abraçou seus joelhos deixando que todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos saísse de seu corpo através de suas lágrimas. Chorou até que sua cabeça doesse e continuou chorando enquanto, ao longe, o sol surgia trazendo luz como se tudo abaixo dele ainda fosse repleto de vida e esperança.

𝆕

A cabeça de Chanyeol latejava quando ele finalmente conseguiu motivação o suficiente para voltar a andar. Depois que suas lágrimas secaram, Chanyeol não conseguiu voltar a dormir, o medo e a mágoa rastejavam dentro de suas entranhas como um monstro querendo sair, impedindo-o de voltar para seus sonhos. E mesmo que o sol já estivesse brilhando no céu, Chanyeol não conseguiu se forçar a levantar do chão e nem mesmo o mau cheiro que emanava do zumbi morto ao seu lado o motivara suficiente para voltar a caminhar.

Era um pouco difícil encontrar motivação para seguir em frente quando tudo que havia ao seu redor era morte. Por que seguir em frente? Essa pergunta martelou na cabeça de Chanyeol durante todo o tempo que ele passou acordado porque, afinal de contas, qual era o sentido de tudo aquilo se ele nunca chegasse a lugar algum?

Um nó se formou na garganta de Chanyeol e ele parou em seu lugar olhando para o céu limpo, procurando por um motivo para prosseguir. No dia anterior, os céus haviam mandado uma chuva que possibilitara que ele guardasse quase um cantil cheio de água e Chanyeol não poderia ser mais grato. A água era a fonte da vida, disso ele sabia, mas por que ele deveria continuar _vivo_?

— … _E_ _me levanto novamente, a partir de agora toda minha dor é como uma tempestade que passa…_ — Chanyeol cantarolou, ainda olhando para o céu, e sua voz soou áspera enquanto ele pronunciava cada uma daquelas palavras. — _Eu tenho que suportar… Irá passar._

Aquela música vinha sendo seu refúgio nos dias mais difíceis, mas mesmo assim, a melodia insistia em fugir de sua mente. O que Chanyeol faria quando não pudesse mais se lembrar da letra ou das notas que ele costumava tocar no piano de sua casa?

— Vai passar. — Ele repetiu, mais firme, e puxou o cantil de água tomando um gole pequenino.

Era nisso que Chanyeol tentava se agarrar dia após dia. Mesmo que sua esperança se esvaísse vagarosamente, ele ainda se lembrava dos dias que sua mãe lhe ensinara a tocar piano enquanto cantava Been Through com toda a paixão que apenas a Sra. Park tinha. E Chanyeol se agarrava a isso porque mesmo que ele tivesse perdido tudo de mais precioso que possuía, ainda existia esperança em _algum lugar_.

Chanyeol seguiu em frente apesar de ainda estar bem para baixo, tão desmotivado que nem ao menos conseguiu reunir forças para matar os poucos zumbis que encontrou em seu trajeto. Eles estavam lerdos e tudo que Chanyeol fez foi tomar o cuidado necessário para não fazer qualquer barulho que pudesse atraí-los para si.

Se ele fosse silencioso o suficiente, tudo ficaria bem.

E, é claro, ele também precisava de um bom banho ou logo seu odor seria forte o suficiente para servir de imã para zumbis.

Era uma coisa que Chanyeol sempre achara engraçado — tanto quanto é possível achar engraçado um morto caminhando por aí, obviamente. Os zumbis não tinham qualquer habilidade aguçada como alguns filmes de sua época faziam parecer, eles mantinham os sentidos _quase_ da mesma forma quanto em vida… A única diferença, talvez, era o tipo de barulho e odor que os atraíam.

Quanto mais agudo o barulho fosse, mais atraente seria. Alguns deles até pareciam gostar do som de instrumentos musicais. E o odor… Bem, Chanyeol não descobrira um padrão específico de odores que os zumbis gostavam, alguns despertaram com cheiros de perfumes e outros quando Chanyeol passou vários dias sem tomar banho, parecia um pouco incerto esse tópico e seria necessário mais investigações para se aprofundar, mas fazia muito tempo que a curiosidade de Chanyeol acabara e ele parara com os testes. Tudo que poderia afirmar era que praticamente todos os zumbis eram atraídos pelo cheiro de sangue fresco.

Quase como tubarões.

A visão era um pouco mais delicada. A maioria dos zumbis possuíam os olhos meio turvos e Chanyeol imaginava que eles não conseguissem enxergar nada além de vultos. E, é claro, todos os sentidos poderiam estar completamente comprometidos dependendo do nível de decomposição que os corpos se encontravam.

Mas tudo isso era apenas especulação, fruto de experimentos amadores, muita observação e, principalmente, sua própria experiência. Chanyeol mal pensava nessas coisas mais, tornou-se quase natural ser silencioso e conviver com o temor constante de trombar com uma horda.

Chanyeol também _tentava_ manter uma rotina básica de higiene, a qual consistia basicamente em tomar um banho sempre que possível e trocar de roupas em qualquer oportunidade que tivesse. Não era a mais elaborada, mas era o que estava a sua disposição no momento e vinha funcionando relativamente bem.

Seu estômago se revirou uma vez, soltando um barulho baixo, e Chanyeol foi obrigado a focar no ali e agora. Ele estava com fome e não parecia ter nada nem remotamente comestível nas árvores ao seu redor, Chanyeol precisava ter caçado nem que fosse um coelho na noite anterior e, caso não encontrasse nada pelo caminho, teria que fazer isso quando a noite chegasse. 

Levou o cantil de água até seus lábios mais uma vez, resistindo a vontade de virar o objeto em sua boca até que estivesse satisfeito. Sabe-se lá quando ele teria acesso a água novamente, Chanyeol precisava se restringir o máximo possível para que não ficasse dias sem tomar um gole daquele líquido tão precioso. Com isso em mente, ele apenas umedeceu a língua antes de tornar a fechar o objeto.

Não havia muitos sons ao seu redor, nenhum barulho que sinalizasse que algum animal ou zumbi estava vindo, e Chanyeol agradeceu por isso porque ele não tinha muita energia sobrando para gastar com qualquer coisa que não fosse seguir em frente. E ainda havia o frio, aquele vento gelado que batia contra seu rosto e cortava sua face, obrigando-o a puxar o lenço para cima e semicerrar seus olhos. Chanyeol sentia que até mesmo seus ossos estavam doendo devido ao frio e o fato de sua roupa não estar completamente seca fazia tudo ficar pior, tudo que Chanyeol conseguia fazer era torcer para não pegar nenhuma doença.

Seu estômago roncou mais uma vez e sua cabeça voltou a latejar. Chanyeol deixou seu olhar vagar pelas árvores que o rodeavam e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Tecnicamente não havia nada de errado ali, entretanto a forma como as árvores reduziam de quantidade e aqueles arbustos que outrora não existiam, sinalizavam apenas uma coisa.

Chanyeol estava perto da água.

Subitamente, ele se sentiu energizado. Estar próximo da água possibilitaria comida também, peixes e frutas. Era o paraíso. Chanyeol andou mais rápido, praticamente correndo em direção ao que estivesse à sua frente.

Seu coração batia tão rápido que ele jurava que iria parar a qualquer momento.

O sol já começava a baixar quando Chanyeol ouviu o barulho do vento batendo contra a água. Era um barulho baixinho, suave, que poderia muito bem ser fruto de sua imaginação. Ele acelerou ainda mais seus passos e ultrapassou algumas árvores.

A garganta de Chanyeol se fechou no momento em que ele viu o que se estendia à sua frente. Suas pernas perderam a força e Chanyeol caiu de joelhos no chão com um baque surdo, a decepção fluindo por cada poro de seu corpo.

Realmente, Chanyeol estava certo. Havia água ali. Um lago enorme que, em algum momento da história, poderia ter sido bonito. Poderia ter sido o ponto de encontro de amigos que iam acampar ou até mesmo o lugar onde famílias se reuniam nas margens para pescar. Chanyeol quase conseguia visualizar os peixes saltando para fora ou um arco-íris se encontrando com as águas, era uma visão digna de uma pintura.

Mas nada disso era o que Chanyeol de fato via. O lago estava ali, no entanto não havia peixes ou arco-íris ou nada que remetesse a vida.

Tudo o que havia naquela água eram dezenas e dezenas de cadáveres, talvez uma ou duas centenas, Chanyeol não conseguia — e nem queria — contar. Era uma droga aquilo, uma verdadeira maldição.

Chanyeol mal conseguiu segurar a risada que quase escapou por seus lábios, era simplesmente inacreditável como as coisas funcionavam em sua vida. Chegava a ser irônico como, no exato instante em que ele encontrava a fonte da vida, ela estava transbordando de zumbis adormecidos pelo frio. Ele queria rir até seu estômago doer. O universo tinha um senso de humor mórbido que ele ainda não fora capaz de compreender, mas estava tão exausto que não conseguia nem mesmo sentir raiva daquela situação. 

Ele estava fodido.

Os minutos se arrastaram enquanto ele ficou ali, ajoelhado no chão em frente a um lago cheio de mortos-vivos segurando a risada. Chanyeol podia estar fodido e talvez um pouco louco, mas ele não havia perdido sua cabeça o suficiente para fazer algum barulho e despertar todos aqueles zumbis.

Enfrentar tantos assim… Será que ele conseguiria sobreviver caso fosse necessário?

Chanyeol não sabia e nem estava disposto a descobrir.

Ele respirou fundo e colocou-se de pé, contornando o lago vagarosamente e tomando cuidado para não emitir algum som alto o suficiente para atrair aquela multidão. Em sua cabeça, as palavras daquela garota morta ecoavam sem parar. Como ela poderia estar _tão_ enganada? O rio que ela dissera era, na verdade, um lago da morte. E a colônia de sobreviventes? Era apenas mais uma prova de que tudo isso não passava de lorotas e Chanyeol fazia bem em não acreditar.

Foi como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas quando ele conseguiu ultrapassar os limites do lago. Chanyeol até pensara em retornar, mas não havia mais nada para ele ali atrás, logo sua única escolha era prosseguir. Talvez ele encontrasse alguma comida ou qualquer coisa que lhe desse esperança de sobreviver mais um dia.

O cheiro de podridão que emanava do lago diminuiu à medida que ele se afastava, embrenhando-se novamente na floresta. Chanyeol não havia se afastado tanto quando as árvores se abriram novamente para uma clareira e, dessa vez, não havia um lago ou algo ruim a sua espera — pelo menos ele torcia para que não.

Uma cabana de madeira se erguia no centro da clareira. Havia tábuas tampando as janelas, vedando-as. Chanyeol sentiu seus olhos queimarem e uma sensação boa tomou conta de seu corpo ao notar uma luz fraca saindo pelas frestas das janelas.

Alguém estava morando ali.

Era quase como um desejo sendo realizado e Chanyeol fez um agradecimento mental aos céus. Em um dia ele recebia água e, no seguinte, encontrava uma cabana no meio do nada justo quando o sol já estava indo embora e a escuridão começava a tomar forma.

Chanyeol deu um passo em direção a cabana e se interrompeu subitamente, ele não poderia se deixar levar pela emoção do momento. Havia um maldito lago cheio de zumbis a uns quinhentos metros daquela casa, quais eram as chances de que um ser vivo estivesse vivendo ali? E se realmente tivesse alguém… Que tipo de pessoa seria aquela?

Ele apertou ainda mais firme o cabo de seu machado. Chanyeol sabia muito bem como as pessoas se tornaram hostis desde que a sobrevivência se tornara incrivelmente difícil e ele já havia pagado caro por confiar cegamente nas pessoas.

Devagar, Chanyeol se aproximou. A cabana era pequena, provavelmente composta por dois cômodos, não seria nada difícil fazer a limpeza e fugir antes que os zumbis despertassem — isso se tivesse sorte, é claro. Chanyeol só precisava manter a calma, ser silencioso e não se precipitar.

Seu coração batia descompassado em seu peito quando ele se aproximou da janela, ele puxou o ar devagar em um esforço para controlar sua respiração e, finalmente, desviou seu olhar pela fresta das madeiras.

A primeira coisa que viu foi uma lamparina acesa e presa em um ponto alto da sala, era dali que vinha a luz. Chanyeol deixou seu olhar vasculhar pelo ambiente mesmo que sua visão dali fosse limitada e _quase_ sorriu ao notar latas de leite em pó em cima da pia, além de biscoitos…

Talvez não houvesse ninguém ali dentro, mas definitivamente ele havia dado uma sorte grande de encontrar comida.

Chanyeol estava pronto para dar a volta na casa e arrombar a porta quando ouviu um barulho baixo vindo de dentro do local. Era quase como uma batida suave na madeira seguido de um burburio indefinido, não parecia ser o tipo de som que os zumbis faziam, mas era extremamente familiar para Chanyeol.

 _Não, não, não…_ Chanyeol pensou e tentou respirar fundo mais uma vez. O mundo parecia estar se fechando sobre si porque aquilo definitivamente não podia ser real.

Ele precisava ir averiguar. Com todo o cuidado, Chanyeol se afastou da janela e deu a volta até alcançar a porta. Não foi uma surpresa encontrá-la trancada, mas ainda assim era frustrante porque aquilo implicaria nele arrombá-la... Talvez, se fosse cuidadoso o suficiente, Chanyeol conseguiria entrar na casa sem fazer um grande barulho e nenhum zumbi seria atraído para aquele local.

Tudo daria certo.

Chanyeol segurou o machado com a mão esquerda e fechou a sua direita na maçaneta da porta, empurrando-a com a força de seu ombro. Demorou um pouco mais que ele achara, mas a fechadura acabou cedendo e a porta se abriu fazendo um barulho um tanto alto demais.

Seus olhos foram atraídos instantaneamente para a fonte dos burburios e ruídos, e Chanyeol sentiu seu coração falhar algumas batidas ao identificá-la. Ele sentiu sua garganta se fechar e seus olhos arderem, aquilo era _tão_ injusto e tão bonito ao mesmo tempo…

Ali, sentada no chão abraçada com uma manta e batendo uma de suas mãozinhas contra uma porta fechada, havia uma criança. Um bebê, se Chanyeol fosse exato.

Ela era a criatura mais lindinha que Chanyeol já vira em sua vida, com seus olhos brilhantes e a boquinha puxadinha como a de um gatinho. Ele sentiu uma vontade absurda de tomá-la no colo e abraçá-la até que o mundo acabasse, um sentimento de ternura e compaixão que há muito não sentia.

A garotinha olhou para ele fixamente e Chanyeol notou o lábio inferior trêmulo, o pânico tomando conta de si ao reconhecer os sinais.

— Papa… — Ela balbuciou e bateu a mãozinha contra a porta uma última vez antes de abrir a boca.

E antes que Chanyeol pudesse alcançá-la, o estrago já estava feito.

A garotinha começou a chorar.


	2. Quando os mortos chegam

O som chegou até os ouvidos de Chanyeol quase como uma sentença de morte e, em um rompante, ele atravessou o curto espaço que o separava da criança. Ela não ofereceu resistência nenhuma quando Chanyeol a tomou em seus braços, mas manteve a manta segura em suas mãozinhas.

Entretanto o estrago já estava feito e Chanyeol quase podia ouvir o barulho dos mortos-vivos despertando no lago e começando a caminhar até ali em uma procissão que o levaria direto para a morte… Junto com aquele pequeno serzinho barulhento em seus braços.

Chanyeol não poderia deixar, de jeito nenhum.

— Okay, fica calma, Bebê. — Chanyeol falou mais para si mesmo do que para a criança.

Ele agiu rápido, mais rápido do que julgara possível. Sem soltar a menina, que ainda chorava, Chanyeol reuniu toda a força que possuía e chutou a porta fechada. Ele sabia que deveria sair rápido dali, mas parte de si acreditava que poderia ter algo ali dentro daquele outro cômodo que o ajudaria — talvez mais comida ou alguma arma — , e os zumbis eram lentos, levariam pelo menos uns cinco minutos para caminharem até ali.

Tudo daria certo, ele esperava.

A porta se abriu com um barulho alto e o coração de Chanyeol se acelerou ao encarar a cena a sua frente.

Havia um homem pendurado pelo pescoço, a cabeça tombada em um ângulo anormal abria e fechava a boca como se quisesse morder algo. A coloração de sua pele e a forma como ele não estava fedendo tanto indicava que havia pouquíssimas horas que ele havia se transformado. Entretanto o que mais chamou a atenção de Chanyeol foi a boca puxadinha exatamente do mesmo jeito que a da criança que ele segurava nos braços.

— Papa…? — A Bebê murmurou fungando e Chanyeol notou que ela parara de chorar, a mãozinha erguida como se buscasse o homem pendurado.

Chanyeol sentiu um aperto no peito, mas não havia tempo para isso. Sem pensar direito, Chanyeol largou a criança no chão e andou pelo cômodo pequeno, reunindo tudo o que parecia comestível ou útil e jogou em sua mochila. Ao lado, em cima de uma mesa, Chanyeol notou uma bolsa grande com um gatinho bordado em sua lateral e sem pensar duas vezes, ele pendurou em seu ombro. Sabia que estava pegando muita coisa, mas o que poderia fazer? Aquela bolsa provavelmente continha as coisas da Bebê e poderia ser útil em algum momento.

Pelas suas contas, haviam se passado quase três minutos, os zumbis do lago deveriam estar cada vez mais perto. Ele precisava agir mais rápido. O barulho de gemidos vindo do lado de fora pareciam ficar cada vez mais alto e Chanyeol sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele sabia que ainda havia muita coisa que poderia usar ali naquela casa, talvez muita comida, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ele precisava sair dali e logo. 

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, seus olhos foram atraídos para uma foto em cima da mesa com uma caixinha de música sobre ela e, sem pensar duas vezes, ele enfiou tudo no bolso de sua calça antes de virar-se para pegar a Bebê em seu colo e darem o fora dali.

Seu coração se partiu pela milésima vez naquele dia e seus olhos queimaram ao notar aquela criança tão pequena se equilibrando em pé, com a mãozinha apoiada na bota daquilo que um dia fora seu pai, em um esforço para subir, para abraçá-lo… Para estar perto dele.

Um barulho do lado de fora fez Chanyeol se despertar, ele não poderia perder tempo chorando quando os zumbis pareciam estar mais perto do que ele imaginara. O barulho do lado de fora não era simplesmente um gemido, era como se algo estivesse batendo contra as paredes laterais da cabana na tentativa de invadirem-na. Ele não teria tempo para vasculhar a cozinha ou procurar alguma arma e seu machado não parecia nada efetivo e prático agora, por isso Chanyeol o prendeu em sua cintura e tirou dali seu revólver.

A Bebê protestou quando Chanyeol a segurou novamente e ele teve que se esforçar para conseguir manter a bolsa firme em seu ombro enquanto segurava a criança apenas com seu braço esquerdo, mantendo a arma de fogo segura na mão direita. 

Era o revólver de seu pai, havia exatas cinco balas nas câmaras da arma e ele implorou aos céus que aquilo fosse o suficiente para tirá-lo dali em segurança junto com aquela criaturinha em seu colo. Ele olhou uma última vez para o zumbi se debatendo na corda e ignorou os murmúrios de “papa” que a Bebê falava sem parar. 

— Me perdoe. — Chanyeol sussurrou antes de sair do quarto.

Ele tinha cinco balas, ele não poderia gastar uma matando um zumbi preso… Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia desumano deixá-lo para trás, principalmente quando ele estava levando sua filha embora.

Chanyeol não conseguiria.

— Inferno! — Ele grunhiu apontando a arma diretamente para a cabeça do pai da Bebê e puxou o gatilho. A cabeça do zumbi tombou para o lado com um buraco no meio da testa, mas, finalmente, ele estava em paz.

O estrondo alto do tiro o sobressaltou por um momento fazendo-o se lembrar porque ele guardava aquela arma apenas para emergências e, sem demorar mais, Chanyeol finalmente saiu do quarto.

Agora ele tinha quatro balas.

E uma bebê chorando desesperadamente em seus braços gritando por seu pai.

O barulho do lado de fora da cabana ficou mais alto e Chanyeol viu pela fresta da janela diversas sombras, era questão de segundos até que estivessem ali dentro.

— Por favor. — Foi tudo o que sussurrou antes de puxar a manta que a Bebê ainda segurava para cima de sua cabecinha e correr em direção a porta, torcendo para que aquela manta fosse o suficiente para proteger a criança do banho de sangue que provavelmente chegaria.

Chanyeol não parou nem mesmo quando viu dois zumbis romperem pela porta, correndo em sua direção. Chanyeol empurrou um deles com o pé e se moveu rápido, contornando-o segundos antes que ele pudesse colocar suas mãos sobre si, o ideal seria conceder-lhes misericórdia, mas ele não tinha tempo nem munição para enviar todos aqueles zumbis em direção ao descanso.

O coração de Chanyeol despencou ao notar a situação do lado de fora. Haviam zumbis vindo de praticamente todas as direções e não havia muito tempo para pensar em um plano de ação, a Bebê pareceu notar que algo sério estava acontecendo porque ela simplesmente parou de chorar e se encolheu no colo de Chanyeol segurando a mantinha com suas pequeninas mãos.

E Chanyeol agradeceu por isso, ele não conseguiria ter a agilidade necessária se tivesse uma criança se debatendo em seu colo.

Ele não pensou muito depois que saiu da cabana, sentindo as mãos do zumbi que deixara para trás tentarem se fechar em seu braço, mas sem conseguir. Chanyeol ergueu a arma e disparou em um zumbi que vinha diretamente em sua direção, sem interromper sua corrida rumo as árvores. A bala atingiu a perna do morto-vivo e ele despencou ao chão, ainda tentando alcançar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pulou por cima do zumbi e continuou correndo, disparando outro tiro em um daqueles que tentavam agarrá-lo. Eram muitos e as míseras duas balas restantes não dariam conta do recado.

Ele não tinha tempo para pensar ou montar um plano de fuga, Chanyeol estava agindo puramente pelo instinto de sobrevivência e o desespero. As mãos podres tentando capturá-lo e dentes à mostra em todo lugar que olhava, ele chutou o zumbi mais próximo e disparou o penúltimo tiro em um outro que se aproximava. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era limpar seu caminho até chegar às árvores e lá seria mais fácil de escapar das dezenas de zumbis que queriam devorá-lo.

A Bebê apertou as mãozinhas na jaqueta de Chanyeol e aquele simples movimento foi o suficiente para ele sentir mais uma descarga de adrenalina, ele _precisava_ sobreviver.

O último tiro foi gasto em uma mulher sem a mandíbula, a língua pendendo asquerosamente de sua boca. Chanyeol não teve tempo para analisar direito, apenas disparou o tiro e lançou o revólver rumo a outro zumbi antes de sacar seu machado e cortar um outro que se aproximava.

Era extremamente difícil manusear um machado usando apenas uma das mãos enquanto tentava evitar ser mordido, mas de alguma forma chanyeol conseguiu.

Uma efêmera sensação de alívio tomou conta de Chanyeol tão logo ele alcançou as árvores, no entanto estava longe de ter se livrado de todos os mortos e mesmo que agora tivesse a vantagem de usar as árvores para driblá-los, ainda havia a questão das sombras que o impediriam de ver com clareza.

Chanyeol não queria pensar nessas questões, ao invés disso ele afundou o machado na cabeça de um zumbi que segurava seu braço com tanta força que as unhas podres se soltavam de seus dedos. Foi um pouco difícil tirar o machado do crânio do homem — um adolescente, se Chanyeol tivesse que chutar — e talvez ele tivesse demorado tempo demais porque logo se viu sendo empurrado contra uma árvore. 

De alguma forma, Chanyeol não derrubou nem a bolsa presa em seu ombro nem a Bebê surpreendentemente quieta em seu colo, entretanto não pode dizer o mesmo do machado. Chanyeol usou toda a força que lhe restava para empurrar o zumbi e, para sua sorte, ele cambaleou para trás trombando com um outro que se aproxima e abrindo espaço o suficiente para Chanyeol escapar.

E ele correu como nunca em sua vida, mantendo a Bebê firme em seus braços e a agarrando como se fosse o bem mais precioso que ele tinha. Chanyeol usou seu braço livre para empurrar os zumbis que ainda estavam em seu caminho, sentindo um ardor em seu ombro bem no lugar onde havia atingido a árvore.

A quantidade de zumbis foi diminuindo à medida que Chanyeol se afastava da clareira onde a cabana ficava, entretanto ele não diminuiu o ritmo mesmo que suas pernas estivessem cansadas e seus braços pareciam prestes a cair pelo peso que carregava.

Foi apenas quando os gemidos pareciam longe demais que Chanyeol permitiu-se diminuir o ritmo, sentindo como se seu pulmão fosse explodir. A Bebê em seu colo havia parado de tremer e choramingar há muito tempo, e Chanyeol tirou a manta que milagrosamente ainda a cobria apenas para notar que, de alguma forma, ela havia dormido.

Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar um sorriso terno surgir em seus lábios enquanto observava ela ressonar baixinho, dormindo como se não tivesse centenas de mortos-vivos querendo comer sua carne. Talvez ela estivesse cansada demais, essa era a única explicação que Chanyeol conseguia encontrar para que a Bebê tivesse conseguido pegar no sono enquanto estava sendo carregada por um desconhecido correndo.

Ou talvez ela só estivesse acostumada demais com situações assim.

Ele respirou fundo, ainda ofegante e tornou a puxar a manta sobre a cabeça da Bebê antes de começar a caminhar. Seu ombro latejando ainda mais e, de repente, um medo surreal tomou conta do corpo de Chanyeol. E se ele tivesse sido mordido e no calor do momento não tivesse visto?

Chanyeol estava prestes a colocar a criança no chão e vasculhar seu corpo em busca de qualquer coisa que indicasse que ele tivesse sido contaminado quando ouviu os grunhidos e gemidos atrás de si. Agora ele não tinha tempo para isso, ele precisava continuar andando e caminhando cada vez mais para longe daquele lago maldito. E ele sabia que toda aquela horda deveria estar caminhando em sua direção.

Ele precisava levá-los para um lugar seguro porque, agora, ele não tinha arma nenhuma para se defender. Chanyeol andou mais rápido esforçando-se para manter sua respiração controlada e evitando pensar no tanto que sua garganta estava seca, o pior já havia passado e ele tinha fé que tudo iria dar certo.

Mas o ardor em seu ombro e o frio que ele começava a sentir agora que seu sangue esfriara estavam deixando-o incomodado. Uma breve olhadinha não faria mal. Chanyeol parou mais uma vez e olhou em volta, os grunhidos pareciam estar longe ainda e não parecia ter nada escondido nas sombras ao seu redor.

Chanyeol colocou a Bebê no chão e tirou a enorme bolsa de seu ombro, depositando-a ao lado do corpo adormecido, juntamente com sua mochila. Um alívio tomou conta de seus músculos maltratados ao se ver sem o excesso de peso que carregava, entretanto ele não focou nisso.

Seu coração se acelerou à medida que ele observava como o tecido de sua jaqueta estava rasgado por todos os puxões e arranhões, tinha até algumas unhas em meio aos rasgos. Apesar do frio, Chanyeol retirou a jaqueta e a jogou no chão, notando com certo alívio que o tecido grosso havia sido o suficiente para evitar que atingissem sua pele.

Ele puxou o ar com força e praticamente se contorceu para encarar a origem do ardor em seu ombro. Ali havia um corte profundo o suficiente para ter rasgado sua jaqueta e as duas blusas de manga comprida que Chanyeol vestia, e ter atingido a pele. O sangue ensopava as suas blusas e o desespero tomou conta mais uma vez de Chanyeol.

Não tinha sido causado por mordida nenhuma nem pelas unhas dos zumbis, Chanyeol sabia graças ao formato do corte. Provavelmente quando fora lançado contra aquela árvore, um galho tivesse feito seu serviço. Ele estava aliviado porque não seria daquela vez que iria se transformar em zumbi, mas ainda assim era sangue fresco.

E sangue fresco atraía os zumbis.

Seu martírio ainda não tinha terminado.

Chanyeol deu uma breve olhada para a garotinha dormindo inocentemente no chão, as mãozinhas ainda segurando a manta salpicada de sangue. A enorme bolsa e sua mochila não estavam muito diferentes de sua jaqueta, sujas de sangue e de uma coisa viscosa que só poderia ser a pele apodrecida de alguns dos zumbis. Ele precisaria lidar com aquilo melhor mais tarde, agora sua prioridade era despistar a horda de zumbis que ainda se mantinham em seu encalço e salvar a vida daquele serzinho adormecido.

Sem perder tempo, Chanyeol usou a parte interna de sua jaqueta — a que não estava tão nojenta — para limpar mais ou menos sua mochila e a bolsa, bebeu um longo gole da água em seu cantil e ajeitou as coisas da melhor forma em seu ombro para que o peso não ficasse tão desproporcional quanto antes. Por fim, puxou a garotinha para seu colo ajeitando a manta para protegê-la do vento gelado e voltou a caminhar.

Ele não havia pensado profundamente sobre suas novas responsabilidades e aquilo não importava agora, mas enquanto caminhava não pode deixar de refletir sobre como aquilo mudaria tudo em sua vida. Chanyeol precisaria conseguir comida, água, trocar fralda, dar banho, ensinar como sobreviver, protegê-la… 

Mas pelo menos agora ele não estava mais sozinho.

Chanyeol andou o mais silenciosamente possível e ignorando ao máximo os grunhidos que o seguiam, seu corpo estava exausto e ele sentia que poderia dormir a qualquer momento, entretanto ele prosseguiu mesmo que seus pés estivessem latejando e seus braços parecessem prestes a cair. E ainda havia o vento gelado fazendo com que ele se encolhesse, a jaqueta era a responsável por vetar o frio e agora que ele não a tinha, a situação estava um pouco pior.

Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo se passara, mas de repente, ao passar por um sequência de árvores mais amontoadas do que as outras, Chanyeol se viu em uma estrada .

O mato crescia e se espalhava sobre o asfalto, e as árvores pareciam estar cada vez mais próximas também. Ao longe, Chanyeol conseguia ver algumas movimentações como se pessoas se aproximassem e Chanyeol sabia que deveriam ser zumbis cambaleando por ali e era questão de tempo até eles sentirem o cheiro de seu sangue.

Foi olhando para um dos carros velhos e enferrujados próximos de si que uma ideia louca surgiu em sua cabeça. Os grunhidos da horda ficavam cada vez mais altos e ele notou que os zumbis daquela estrada também já haviam notado sua presença, não era como se ele tivesse muita opção além de fazer uma loucura.

Chanyeol pulou um cadáver em plena decomposição, com larvas caminhando pelo que restara dele, e se aproximou do porta-malas, agradecendo aos céus pelas lanternas traseiras do carro estarem faltando e existir um buraco ali possibilitando a entrada de ar. Seu coração parecia prestes a sair pela boca quando ele o abriu e encarou o espaço vazio antes de depositar a criança com todo cuidado ali dentro junto com toda a bagagem que carregava. O mato atrás de si farfalhou e Chanyeol nem precisou olhar para saber que a horda havia chegado.

— Por favor, não acorde. E se acordar, não coloque nada na boca. — Chanyeol murmurou ajeitando a mantinha em cima da Bebê e fechando o porta-malas. — Você consegue, Chanyeol.

O farfalhar ficou mais alto e Chanyeol finalmente se virou encarando os zumbis que tropeçavam uns nos outros, saindo para a estrada como formigas saindo de um formigueiro. Chanyeol até se sentiu parcialmente surpreso pela horda ter o alcançado, mas se refletisse bem, ele veria que seu ritmo diminuira muito devido ao cansaço enquanto os zumbis permaneceram a todo vapor… Essa era a vantagem de estar morto, você não se cansava.

— Ei, seus filhos da puta! — Chanyeol gritou e começou a se afastar rápido — Vocês me querem, não é?

Chanyeol começou a correr, olhando por cima do ombro para ver se estava sendo seguido. Seus gritos e seu sangue deveriam ser o suficiente para atraí-los junto com todos os outros zumbis da região, pelo menos ele esperava que sim. Entretanto, com um gosto amargo na boca do estômago, Chanyeol notou alguns zumbis chegando perto _demais_ do esconderijo da Bebê.

— Ei! Sai daí! — Chanyeol gritou mais alto e sua voz falhou. Sua garganta já estava seca demais e ele não conseguiria continuar gritando por muito mais tempo.

Ele precisava de alguma outra coisa que soltasse algum som alto e atraente o suficiente para que um bando de mortos-vivos perseguisse.

Chanyeol parou em seu lugar e se virou para trás, diversos zumbis se atropelavam em uma corrida para alcançá-lo, mas ainda era possível notar um ou outro dispersos por ali. Tão rápido quanto possível, Chanyeol enfiou a mão no bolso de sua calça e tirou dali a caixinha de música que havia resgatado da cabana. Havia uma inscrição ali, mas Chanyeol não teve tempo de ler, tudo o que fez foi dar corda no pequeno objeto e ouvir o doce som que saia dali.

Foi quase instantâneo, os zumbis distraídos ergueram suas cabeças semi-decompostas em direção ao som e começaram a vir em sua direção, e aqueles que já o perseguiam aceleraram seu passo. 

Era isso, Chanyeol era muito provavelmente um homem morto.

— Vão se foder. — Ele gritou e voltou a correr, desviando-se no último segundo de um zumbi vindo de seu lado direito.

Ele nunca fora o tipo de cara que desistia rápido das coisas. Chanyeol havia prometido para si mesmo que voltaria para buscar aquela criança dormindo no porta-malas de um carro abandonado e ele daria um jeito de cumprir sua promessa.

Com forças que ele nem ao menos sabia que ainda tinha, Chanyeol correu por aquela estrada com um medo crescente em seu estômago à medida que mais zumbis se juntavam aquela multidão. Seus pulmões queimavam e ele já estava tropeçando em seus próprios pés quando, finalmente, Chanyeol observou a silhueta de casas ao longe.

O som da caixinha cessou subitamente e Chanyeol não deu corda mais uma vez, os zumbis já estavam em seu encalço e longe da Bebê — pelo menos ele torcia que sim — , logo o seu próximo passo era desviar sua atenção dos monstros que o perseguiam e retornar até o carro.

Chanyeol tentou não pensar se teria forças o suficiente para isso ou se seus pés permitiriam ele retornar até o carro antes de caírem devido a dor que sentia, mas ele não tinha outra opção além de tornar aquilo possível. Fazia pelo menos uma hora que ele havia deixado a Bebê sozinha e ele rezava aos céus para que aquela criança não tivesse acordado e começado a chorar.

Era uma espécie de hotel de beira de estrada, Chanyeol notou assim que chegou próximo o suficiente para ver. Aquilo iria servir. Contrariando toda a exaustão e toda a dor de seu corpo, Chanyeol acelerou seu passo segurando a caixinha de música com força em suas mãos.

Ele sabia que a chance de ter vários zumbis dentro de um hotel eram altíssimas e aquilo era um pouco desesperador quando ele lembrava que não tinha nenhuma arma que pudesse usar para escapar. 

— Ei, filhos da puta, por aqui! — Chanyeol gritou sendo interrompido por uma tosse, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil respirar com o lenço cobrindo seu nariz e boca, mas ele não poderia se dar o privilégio de retirá-lo.

Os grunhidos do zumbis ficaram mais altos e Chanyeol correu ainda mais, parando apenas por um breve segundo frente à porta semiaberta do hotel antes de abrí-la em um ímpeto. Não havia nenhum morto-vivo a vista no saguão de entrada, mas o barulho vindo dos corredores ao lado deixavam claro que Chanyeol não estava sozinho.

Sem pensar muito sobre, Chanyeol deu corda na caixinha de música e rosnou em frustração ao ouvir o som. Depois de quase uma hora com aquela melodia doce soando em seu ouvido, ela já não parecia tão bonita quanto antes.

Ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, desviando das tábuas podres, a madeira velha rangendo sob o seu peso. Aquele hotel deveria ter sido algo bonito muitos anos atrás, mas agora as paredes estavam emboloradas e os corredores fedendo a sangue e poeira. Chanyeol se interrompeu apenas o suficiente para identificar alguma possível arma nos corredores, sem sucesso, antes de invadir o primeiro quarto que viu.

Não deveria ter sido uma surpresa encontrar um zumbi ali dentro, mas mesmo assim Chanyeol se sobressaltou quando sentiu um peso sobre si. _Aquilo_ era um resquício do que um dia fora uma criança de uns dez ou onze anos e Chanyeol sentiu um solavanco em seu estômago quando conseguiu afastá-lo o suficiente para pegar um pedaço de madeira que estava caído no chão.

A peça de madeira perfurou o olho direito daquela “criança” antes que ela pudesse se aproximar de novo, o sangue fétido respingou no rosto e no corpo de Chanyeol, e teria invadido sua boca se não fosse o lenço que a cobria. Do lado de fora, era possível ouvir o barulho de uma multidão subindo as escadas velhas de madeira.

Chanyeol saltou o corpo do zumbi que acabara de matar sem dar uma segunda olhada para ele e se aproximou da penteadeira que estava surpreendentemente do lado da porta. Foi um tanto difícil demais conseguir empurrá-la até que estivesse bloqueando aquela entrada, mas Chanyeol conseguiu no exato momento que alguém tentou empurrar a porta. Não demorou muito para mais zumbis se juntarem ao primeiro, todos tentando invadir aquele espaço e devorar seja lá o que estivesse ali dentro.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara, Chanyeol deixou seu olhar vagar pelo ambiente ao redor. Era um quarto luxuoso e não demorou para ele identificar o que era o pedaço de madeira que salvara sua vida, nada mais era que um pedaço do que um dia fora o dossel da cama.

Havia um corpo deitado entre os lençóis e ele estava coberto de larvas secas, denunciando que aquela pessoa havia morrido muito e muito tempo atrás. Chanyeol balançou a cabeça e desviou seu olhar para a lareira antes de soltar uma risadinha, que tipo de hotel em beira de estrada tinha quartos com camas com dossel e lareiras?

O barulho na porta se intensificou e com uma breve olhada Chanyeol notou que eles já haviam empurrado a penteadeira de madeira maciça o suficiente para que mãos aparecessem nas frestas. Ele não tinha muito tempo restante.

Chanyeol caminhou até a lareira procurando por uma coisa que ele sabia poder usar como arma e não demorou a encontrar o atiçador jogado ali no chão. Com o coração acelerado, Chanyeol segurou aquela peça de metal com uma das mãos e foi até o corpo na cama, deu corda mais uma vez na caixinha de música e colocou-a sob os lençóis, próximo aos pés daquela mulher.

— Eu sinto muito. — Ele murmurou antes de correr em direção a janela, o barulho ficando cada vez mais forte.

Incrivelmente, a janela não estava emperrada e ele conseguiu abri-la com certa facilidade, o ar frio do lado de fora trazendo um leve arrepio sobre sua pele. Chanyeol empoleirou-se na janela e empurrou seu corpo para fora, apoiando-se no parapeito e usando todo seu equilíbrio para não despencar lá para baixo; onde ainda havia uma quantidade considerável de zumbis, todos se encaminhando para a entrada do hotel.

O mundo pareceu girar por um momento quando ele olhou para baixo procurando uma forma de descer, o tempo sem comida e o cansaço deixando-o um pouco desnorteado. O barulho do lado de dentro do quarto se intensificou e Chanyeol soube que finalmente os zumbis venceram contra o peso da penteadeira. Com uma oração rápida para quem quer que estivesse ouvindo, Chanyeol se segurou na beirada, tentando ficar o mais próximo possível do chão antes de se soltar. Não era uma distância muito grande e sua altura avantajada lhe dava certa vantagem, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de se machucar.

Ele atingiu o chão com um baque surdo e se desequilibrou, o atiçador de lareira rolando para o lado. Com um resmungo baixo, Chanyeol recuperou sua nova arma e se colocou de pé rápido observando alguns zumbis desviarem seu caminho para ali.

Chanyeol não ficou tempo o suficiente para ser alcançado. Ao invés disso, ele correu para mata, fazendo um caminho paralelo a estrada, mas que o levaria na direção onde o carro estava e, se suas preces tivessem sido atendidas, a Bebê ainda estaria dormindo tranquilamente abraçada com sua mantinha.

𝆕

Chanyeol tropeçou em seus próprios pés e caiu de joelhos no chão, o impacto com o asfalto enviando pequenos choques por toda sua perna. Não era um lugar muito seguro ou muito confortável, mas Chanyeol considerou seriamente em se ajeitar ali mesmo e dormir. Seu corpo inteiro doía, suas pernas e braços pareciam prestes a cair de tão pesados, e seus pés… Chanyeol mal sentia mais seus pés.

Mas havia uma garotinha esperando por ele trancada dentro do porta-malas de um carro e ele estava tão perto, não poderia se dar ao luxo de desistir agora, não depois de tudo o que fizera para despistar todos os zumbis que os perseguiam.

O sol começava a dar seus primeiros sinais no horizonte e Chanyeol respirou fundo, reunindo o resto de suas forças e colocando-se de pé com certa dificuldade, suas pernas protestando contra o fato de serem obrigadas a continuar em movimento. Quantas horas faziam que Chanyeol estava acordado e em movimento? Quando foi a última vez que dormiu? Ou comeu? 

Fazia todo sentido do mundo que ele estivesse se sentindo meio tonto e fraco agora que toda a adrenalina da perseguição passara, Chanyeol precisava de um descanso.

Quando finalmente avistou o carro ao longe, Chanyeol quase chorou de alívio. Não havia nenhum zumbi próximo o suficiente para que ele conseguisse ver e não tinha nenhum som de choro ecoando por ali. Será que ele tirara a sorte grande e a Bebê ainda estava dormindo?

Chanyeol esperava que sim.

Entretanto, quando ele abriu o capô do carro, a Bebê não estava dormindo.

Ela estava sentada ali dentro, sobre a mantinha salpicada de sangue, e segurava em uma de suas mãozinhas um vidrinho de aspirina e, com a outra, ela levava um dinossauro de pelúcia até sua boca, mastigando-o como se fosse algo bem gostoso.

Como ela havia conseguido abrir o zíper e encontrar tudo aquilo era um mistério, mas Chanyeol se lembrava bem que seu irmão também era muito curioso naquela idade e que ele mexia em tudo até encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse colocar na boca.

— Ei, pequena… — Chanyeol falou puxando o lenço que cobria sua boca e abriu um sorriso chamando a atenção da menina — Espero que você não tenha colocado nada infectado na boca, okay? O tio ficaria bem chateado se tivesse que te conceder misericórdia.

A Bebê resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e soltou o vidrinho de aspirina, em seguida ela ergueu a mãozinha em direção a Chanyeol, abrindo-a e fechando como se o chamasse para mais perto. Chanyeol não se moveu por alguns segundos, observando a forma como os cabelos ralos dela estavam bagunçados e acompanhando com certa atenção o fio de baba que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

Chanyeol mal percebeu que estava sorrindo até que a Bebê abaixou a mão, com as sobrancelhas franzidas em uma expressão irritada, e começou a dar pequenos saltos sentada em um claro esforço para chamar a atenção do homem parado à sua frente.

— Ei, ei, ei… — Chanyeol esticou os braços a erguendo, segurando-a firmemente contra seu corpo mesmo que seus membros protestassem pelo súbito peso — Você não planeja começar a chorar, certo?

Ela resmungou mais alguma coisa e levou o dinossauro a sua boca, mordendo o braço da pelúcia como se estivesse com fome. E, bem, talvez ela realmente estivesse. Chanyeol não sabia dizer qual fora a última vez que a garotinha comera, provavelmente havia sido quando seu pai ainda estava vivo.

— Okay, Bebê, já entendi que você está com fome. — Ele disse abaixando seu rosto o suficiente para conseguir captar o cheiro que emanava da garotinha — E que fez cocô. 

A Bebê riu batendo com o punho no ombro de Chanyeol e ele se viu rindo junto. Era uma risadinha fofa, empolgante, melodiosa… Trazia um conforto e um ânimo para Chanyeol que há muito tempo ele não sentia.

Mas também trazia um sentimento melancólico.

Ele suspirou olhando ao redor, não parecia haver nenhum movimento e Chanyeol torceu para que nada o atrapalhasse. Ele não conseguiria lidar com mais uma horda de zumbis, não depois das últimas horas.

— Vamos ver o que seu papai separou pra gente, okay? — Chanyeol falou devolvendo a garotinha para o porta-malas.

A Bebê tombou a cabeça para o lado, uma expressão curiosa tomando seu rostinho.

— Papa…? — Ela murmurou e começou a olhar em volta, apoiando-se em suas mãozinhas para começar a engatinhar procurando por alguém que não estava mais ali.

— Seu papai não está aqui, Bebê. — Chanyeol respondeu se agachando, um aperto em seu peito obrigando-o a segurar as lágrimas — E eu sinto muito, okay?

Ela respondeu com uma sequência de burburios que Chanyeol se esforçou para tentar entender, mas nenéns falavam uma língua difícil de se interpretar e tudo o que ele conseguiu captar foi “papa” e um monte de sílabas juntas que poderiam significar qualquer coisa que fosse.

Então, subitamente, sua atenção não estava mais em Chanyeol e no pequeno sermão que ela lhe dava — mesmo que ele não entendesse nada do que ela dizia. Com a inocência e a falta de atenção que apenas uma criança tão pequena tinha, a Bebê mudou seu foco totalmente para um isqueiro que havia caído da mochila de Chanyeol.

Ela fechou suas mãozinhas no isqueiro e o puxou para perto, pronto para colocá-lo em sua boca. Um pânico tomou conta de Chanyeol e ele se moveu rápido, tirando o objeto da Bebê que olhou feio para ele, como se o repreendesse por tirar seu novo brinquedo.

— Você não pode colocar tudo na boca. — Chanyeol falou e quis rir ao notar que, mais uma vez, a garotinha já havia se distraído com qualquer outra coisa.

A garganta de Chanyeol arranhava devido a sede que sentia, ele engoliu em seco abrindo a bolsa que havia trazido da cabana. Havia muita coisa ali, tudo devidamente dobrado e organizado para economizar espaço.

O pai da Bebê havia pensado em tudo, ali dentro havia uma mamadeira azul e uma colher de plástico, também tinha várias fraldas de pano dobradinhas em um canto e mais um tanto de fraldas descartáveis logo ao lado. Entretanto, a maior parte da bolsa era ocupada por latas de leite em pó — o que explicava porque a bolsa era tão pesada — e saquinhos com biscoitos caseiros, além de duas garrafinhas de uma água translúcida que fez a boca de Chanyeol salivar.

Ele rasgou um dos saquinhos rapidamente, tirando um dos biscoitos e colocando na boca. Estava duro e foi um pouco difícil mastigar, mas o gosto de alimento descendo por sua garganta até seu estômago quase o fez chorar. E ele teria se mantido preso em seu próprio prazer se não fosse uma mãozinha pegajosa se esticando para alcançar o biscoito preso na mão de Chanyeol.

— Você não vai conseguir mastigar isso. — Chanyeol falou e tentou não encarar a garotinha com olhos pidões. 

Chanyeol resmungou cortando um pedaço pequeno do biscoito e entregou para a Bebê, observando cuidadosamente ela colocar o pedaço na boca e começar a mastigar.

— Não quebre os dentes.

Enquanto a Bebê estava entretida com o biscoito, Chanyeol abriu uma garrafinha da água e bebeu um longo gole. Aquilo era quase o paraíso para ele.

— A gente não pode demorar muito aqui, entendeu? — Ele começou a falar mesmo que a Bebê não o entendesse, era bom ter algum ser vivo o acompanhando e com quem ele pudesse conversar — Você sabe quantas colheres de leite em pó vai em uma mamadeira? Não? Droga… Foi o que pensei.

Chanyeol segurou uma das latas de leite e a abriu, o aroma do pó entrando por seu nariz de uma forma prazerosa. Ele não sabia bem quantas colheres colocaria para preparar uma mamadeira, mas sabia que provavelmente teria que economizar.

Com todo o cuidado do mundo, Chanyeol destampou a mamadeira e a apoiou no chão do porta-malas antes de colocar uma colher de leite em pó dentro da mamadeira. Será que aquilo era pouco? Ele deu de ombros tentado a colocar mais uma para deixar bem saboroso para a Bebê, entretanto o aroma gostoso foi mais forte que ele e Chanyeol se viu enfiando uma colherada em sua própria boca.

— O quê? — Ele falou olhando para a garotinha que o encarava quase como se reprovasse sua atitude, o pó grudando no céu de sua boca e fazendo sua voz sair estranha — Eu estou com fome, para de me julgar.

— Tetê! — Ela falou batendo a mãozinha do lado de seu corpo e proferiu mais uma sequência de palavras.

— Não consigo te entender. — Chanyeol respondeu pegando a garrafinha de água e enchendo a mamadeira quase até a borda.

— Tetê! — A Bebê respondeu esticando a mão.

— A mamadeira?

A Bebê encarou Chanyeol ainda com uma expressão brava.

— Calma, pequena. — Ele sorriu e fechou a mamadeira, balançando-a com uma das mãos enquanto usava a outra para fechar o leite em pó. — Acho que eu devia ter te trocado primeiro antes de você comer, não acha?

Uma sequência de resmungos mal humorados se seguiu e Chanyeol se lembrou de sua mãe dizendo como crianças ficavam especialmente chatas quando estavam com fome.

— Okay, okay. Vou te dar a mamadeira e enquanto você bebe, eu arrumo as coisas, depois eu troco sua fralda, fechado? 

Chanyeol entregou a mamadeira para as mãozinhas ansiosas e entendeu aquilo como um acordo.

— Cuidado pra não engasgar. — ele recomendou e colocou-se a arrumar as coisas, enquanto mastigava mais um biscoito.

Chanyeol tirou todo o conteúdo de sua própria mochila, procurando pelas duas blusas que ele tinha guardadas ali. Uma delas estava meio rasgada, mas era limpa e Chanyeol precisava daquilo agora.

Sentindo-se cansado, suas pernas finalmente cederam e ele sentou-se no chão sujo, seus membros agradecendo pelo breve descanso. Chanyeol soltou um suspiro e retirou suas blusas e sentiu um breve arrepio percorrer sua pele quando o vento bateu contra ela.

— Você por acaso teria alguma coisa com álcool, Bebê? — Chanyeol perguntou encarando a pequena que, agora, estava deitada com a mamadeira em mãos e um olhar curioso focado nele. — Eu prometo que não é pra eu beber, mas preciso limpar esse ferimento.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa sem tirar a mamadeira da boca.

— Acho que isso é um não. — Ele suspirou mais uma vez, rasgando o pedaço mais limpo de uma das blusas recém-tiradas.

Era a blusa que ele usava por baixo, então não havia absolutamente nenhuma gota de sangue infectado manchando o tecido. Chanyeol pegou a garrafa de água límpida e molhou esse pedaço de pano antes de se contorcer para limpar seu próprio ferimento.

O machucado estava coberto por uma camada de sangue seco e ardeu dolorosamente quando a água entrou em contato, Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior se segurando para não soltar algum resmungo pela dor desconfortável e prosseguiu com sua limpeza improvisada.

Realmente não havia sido um corte profundo e não havia nenhum sinal de que começaria a sangrar de novo, Chanyeol tinha dado muita sorte e ele se sentiu grato por isso. Ele vestiu sua blusa limpa por cima, essa também possuía mangas compridas, entretanto era um pouco mais fina que as outras e, bem, era apenas uma. Chanyeol torceu para não esfriar muito até que ele conseguisse achar mais roupas para si.

— Eu terminei aqui e você, Bebê? — Ele questionou abrindo um sorriso e se ajoelhando no chão para ficar mais próximo da pequena.

Ela tirou a mamadeira agora vazia da boca e soltou uma risadinha fofa antes de voltar a sugar o bico do objeto. 

— Ei, não tem mais nada ai, Bebê. — Chanyeol falou brincando, pegando uma fralda descartável e encarando-a como se fosse um bicho de sete cabeças — Você vai precisar deixar essa mamadeira de lado e me ajudar porque eu não faço a mínima ideia do que fazer.

A Bebê começou a gungunar alguma coisa ininteligível e Chanyeol soltou o centésimo suspiro naquela manhã.

— Eu tinha um irmão, sabia? — Ele disse deixando a fralda de lado e começando a tirar a roupinha da criança, o mau odor das fezes tomando conta de seu nariz, mas nem se comparava com o cheiro que os zumbis tinham — Ele tinha dois anos quando tudo aconteceu e eu nunca troquei a fralda dele…

Chanyeol tirou a fralda suja e a embolou jogando-a no chão ao seu lado. A Bebê não pareceu protestar, apenas o encarava quase como se conseguisse entender o que ele dizia, mesmo que Chanyeol soubesse que não.

— Eu era um babaca, sabia? — Ele prosseguiu rasgando mais um pedaço limpo de sua camiseta, umedeceu-o e começou a limpar o bumbum da Bebê — Eu não ajudava muito meus pais, era um típico adolescente de merda que estava acostumado com todos fazendo tudo por mim. Uma droga, não é?

Ele riu sem muito humor e jogou o pedaço de tecido, agora sujo, em cima da fralda recém tirada. Por alguns segundos ele encarou todos os utensílios espalhados pelo porta-malas pensando em como prosseguir, trocar uma fralda não deveria ser complicado e ele já fizera coisas bem mais difíceis.

— Okay, vamos lá. Eu posso nunca ter trocado uma fralda, mas lembro da minha mãe trocar. — Chanyeol respirou fundo pegando a fralda limpa— Ela era uma mulher legal, ela era pianista. Acho que você gostaria dela, Bebê… Todo mundo gostava dela.

Com todo cuidado do mundo, Chanyeol a ergueu e deslizou a fralda sob seu bumbum para prendê-las logo em seguida. Com um suspiro satisfeito, Chanyeol se afastou o suficiente para observar seu trabalho.

Aparentemente, a fralda havia ficado bem colocadas.

— Bom trabalho, Chanyeol. — Ele falou orgulho pegando a roupa que havia retirado dela anteriormente — Agora vamos colocar uma roupa porque está frio e você não pode tomar essa friagem toda, entendeu?

A Bebê colaborou durante todo o processo de colocar a roupinha de novo, ela não parecia em nada com Kyungsoo, pelo que Chanyeol lembrava. Era um sacrifício sempre que sua mãe ia dar banho nele ou trocar sua fralda, Kyungsoo era o tipo de bebê chorão.

Por outro lado, a Bebê era incrivelmente tranquila para uma criança que nasceu em um período tão caótico. Talvez fosse justamente por isso que ela não parecia chorar a todo momento, parecendo o tipo de criança mais reclamona, sempre resmungando alguma coisa, mas quase nunca chorando.

Era como se ela tivesse sido treinada para não chorar tanto. Chanyeol achou estranho que não tivesse chorado nem quando estava com fome e nem quando estava toda cagada, a única vez que ela havia de fato chorou tinha sido no momento em que se conheceram — o que era compreensível diante de toda a circunstância que a cercava.

Chanyeol preparou mais uma mamadeira e arrumou todas as coisas dentro de sua própria mochila, dobrando de um jeito que ele aprendera que economizava espaço e mantendo sua última blusa limpa o mais fácil possível de pegar quando esfriasse. Ele não planejava usar aquela roupa, mas aquele monte de tecido seria útil para embrulhar a Bebê quando o anoitecer chegasse.

— Você já sabe andar? — Ele questionou a colocando no chão e segurando as duas mãozinhas para que ela ficasse de pé. — Não é muito díficil, é só colocar um pezinho na frente do outro… Isso, desse jeitinho.

A Bebê riu quando conseguiu dar alguns passos. Chanyeol a soltou e observou com cuidado como ela parou no mesmo lugar, equilibrando-se meio desajeitada e o encarou com a testa franzida.

Chanyeol até conseguia imaginá-la dizendo algo como “por que você me soltou?” e o pensamento o fez sorrir ternamente.

Ele segurou o atiçador de lareira em uma das mãos, suas costas doendo com o peso extra e seu corpo todo pedindo por alguns minutos de descanso. Mas Chanyeol não podia deitar dentro daquele carro e dormir, ele precisava achar um lugar seguro e já tinham demorado tempo demais ali.

Chanyeol respirou fundo e se curvou, sentindo suas costas protestarem com um estalo doloroso, mas a tomou pelas mãos, acompanhando seus passos curtos e a incentivando a caminhar. Quando ficou claro que iriam demorar pelo menos cinco anos para alcançarem algum lugar se continuassem naquele ritmo, Chanyeol soltou uma risada baixa e a tomou no colo.

Ele podia estar cansado e mais preocupado com o futuro do que já estivera algum outro dia, mas ele não podia negar aquele sentimento terno de gratidão que tomava conta de todo o seu ser e trazia a tona uma emoção que ele achou que há muito havia se perdido…

Esperança.


	3. Ande comigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oioi, amorzinhos. Estão gostando?  
> Gostaria de deixar uma música aqui para vocês ouvirem enquanto estiverem lendo... (Eu ouvi em looping enquanto escrevia)
> 
> [HEAVY - PARK CHANYEOL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdtIiPLJS3I)
> 
> Boa leitura, anjinhos <3

Chanyeol se recostou no tronco da árvore e sentiu seus olhos pesados. Fazia anos que ele não tinha uma noite realmente boa de sono, sempre em estado de alerta e esperando que alguma coisa pudesse dar errado a qualquer momento, mas na última semana esse estado de alerta triplicou e tudo que Chanyeol via quando fechava seus olhos era um zumbi devorando a Bebê enquanto ele dormia.

Apenas o pensamento fez com que ele ajeitasse seu corpo observando a pequena brincando com um galho, riscando o chão e engatinhando de um lado para o outro, vez ou outra ela conseguia ficar em pé apenas para cair de bunda no chão e soltar uma risada melodiosa. Ela era uma criança fácil de entreter, mas não era nada fácil de cuidar.

A Bebê podia não chorar facilmente, mas em compensação cagava e mijava na mesma proporção que pedia por comida. Logo não era de se admirar que, em uma semana, todo o pequeno estoque de leite em pó e fraldas descartáveis tinha simplesmente evaporado. E Chanyeol ainda não havia descoberto como prender a fralda de pano, por isso ali estava a Bebê apenas com sua calcinha encardida enquanto brincava na terra.

Bem, pelo menos aquilo faria ela desenvolver um sistema imunológico bem forte — ou assim Chanyeol esperava.

Ele respirou fundo e puxou suas pernas para perto de seu corpo, ali nas margens daquele rio eles estavam relativamente seguros desde que Chanyeol conseguira fazer armadilhas com as latas vazias e calotas de carros, dessa forma qualquer bicho que se aproximasse iria acionar as armadilhas e faria bastante barulho. Chanyeol havia aprendido esse macete com uma garota no primeiro grupo que encontrara, logo após ele perder seu namorado. Essa garota também fora a responsável por ensinar a Chanyeol muito do que ele sabia sobre como sobreviver nos dias atuais. 

Chanyeol desatou o cadarço de seus coturnos e finalmente os tirou, um cheiro desagradável chegando até suas narinas e o fazendo torcer o nariz por um momento. O alívio tomou conta de seu corpo e Chanyeol quase gemeu de prazer ao ver seus pés em liberdade, sua aparência não estava das melhores com as diversas unhas enegrecidas e as inúmeras bolhas que tomavam conta de cada pedacinho de pele. Chanyeol podia jurar que até mesmo suas bolhas tinham bolhas, mas esse era o custo de tantos dias de caminhada e ele já estava acostumado com o quanto seus pés podiam parecer asquerosos.

A fogueira estalou ao seu lado e Chanyeol observou a carne da cobra que ele conseguira capturar tomar uma cor que indicava que logo estaria pronta para o consumo. Havia sido particularmente difícil preparar aquela cobra porque ele não tinha nenhuma faca que o ajudasse a esfolá-la, mas ele até conseguiu fazer um bom trabalho com um caco de vidro que pegara no caminho até ali.

Chanyeol se esforçou para levantar usando o tronco da árvore como apoio. Seus músculos protestaram quando ele começou a tirar as peças de suas roupas, ele precisava lavá-las também e ele sabia disso, mas ele não se sentia particularmente disposto a fazer isso agora. 

— Ei, Bebê. — Chanyeol falou baixinho chamando a atenção da pequena.

Ela caiu sentada e olhou em direção a Chanyeol, os olhos brilhando e um sorrisinho surgindo em seus lábios, com os cantinhos puxadinhos de um jeito incrivelmente semelhante aos de seu pai.

— Vamos tomar banho, pequena? — Ele chamou antes de começar a caminhar até ela.

A Bebê bateu palminhas de um jeito animado quando Chanyeol se aproximou o suficiente para pegá-la no colo, eles haviam estabelecido uma boa relação na última semana e Chanyeol não podia se sentir mais grato por ter encontrado aquela criaturinha. E ela também parecia gostar de Chanyeol e se apegava a ele quase como se ele fosse seu pai, mesmo que ainda chamasse por seu verdadeiro pai em momentos aleatórios do dia, quase como se esperasse que o homem surgisse de trás de uma árvore a qualquer momento.

— Você mijou de novo, Bebê?! — Chanyeol balançou a cabeça começando a caminhar para mais perto do rio — Ai ai, desse jeito vou ter que aprender a colocar a fralda de pano logo, viu?

Ela riu e resmungou, como de praxe, antes de inclinar seu pequeno corpo em direção a água. Chanyeol descobrira que a Bebê gostava muito de tomar banho e, bem, isso era mais uma coisa que facilitava o processo de cuidar daquela criança.

— Calma, okay? — Chanyeol riu colocando os pés nas margens do rio e caminhando lentamente até que as águas estivessem quase na sua cintura. — Se você continuar se debatendo, o tio vai te deixar cair e não seria nada legal.

Ela bateu com as mãos na água, observando com uma expressão risonha enquanto as gotas atingiam Chanyeol. Ela não parecia nem mesmo se importar com a temperatura gelada da água, a Bebê definitivamente era uma criança estranha.

Chanyeol continuou conversando enquanto deixava que a água levasse toda a sujeira para longe deles. Ela era tipo seu amuleto de sorte, tudo parecia incrivelmente mais fácil e mais tolerável desde que ele a encontrara, e mesmo que isso significasse que Chanyeol teria que ficar sem comer ou beber água para suprir as necessidades da Bebê… Bem, ele não se importava.

— Eu estava pensando, Bebê… — Chanyeol falou quando saíram da água, o vento frio fazendo que ambos tremessem enquanto chegavam mais perto do fogo. — Você precisa de um nome, ficar te chamando de Bebê é meio impessoal, não acha? Eu não posso ficar te chamando assim, é quase como ter um gato e dar o nome dele de Gato… É estranho.

Ela não respondeu, ao invés disso apenas se encolheu mais contra o corpo de Chanyeol com o queixinho tremendo devido ao frio.

— Vem, vamos te esquentar. — Ele respondeu com certa ternura, estendendo a calcinha recém lavada em uma pedra próxima ao fogo, bem ao lado da manta e das roupinhas que já deveriam estar secas agora.

Chanyeol colocou ela sentada sobre uma blusa sua que ele vinha usando como forro e puxou uma das fraldas de pano, era essencial que ele conseguisse colocar aquela fralda o quanto antes e, dessa vez, ele não podia se deixar levar pela frustração e abandonar aquela missão.

Estava frio apesar de estarem próximos ao fogo e a carne já estava praticamente pronta, então ele não podia se dar ao luxo de demorar. No fim, Chanyeol conseguiu amarrar a fralda na Bebê e mesmo que não tenha ficado bem firme, ainda parecia ser o suficiente para conter todos os excrementos que ela soltava.

Chanyeol vestiu a única roupinha que a Bebê tinha, sentindo-se aliviado por já estarem secas, e a enrolou na mantinha da melhor forma possível antes de caminhar até suas próprias vestes. Sua blusa podia não fazer o melhor serviço em mantê-lo aquecido, mas era tudo o que ele tinha no momento e não podia reclamar, já sobrevivera a piores circunstâncias.

A carne de cobra quase passara do ponto quando Chanyeol finalmente a retirou do fogo e se sentou no chão, puxando a Bebê para seu colo. Ela parecia sonolenta e um pouco quieta demais, os lábios ainda tremendo levemente devido ao frio e uma expressão mal humorada em seu rostinho. Chanyeol aprendera nos últimos dias que, caso não a alimentasse logo e a colocasse para dormir, logo ela começaria a chorar e aquela criaturinha possuía potentes cordas vocais — como Chanyeol descobrira nos piores momentos possíveis.

— Olha, eu sei que não é uma das melhores comidas e provavelmente você vai odiar, mas preciso que coma, okay? — Ele disse levando um pedaço a sua própria boca e rasgando a carne com seus dentes, estava um pouco dura e com um sabor insosso, mas era bem nutriente — Aqui, come.

Chanyeol tirou um pedaço pequeno de sua própria boca e o levou aos lábios da Bebê. Ela o encarou com um bico contrariado se recusando a abrir a boca, como se não estivesse nem um pouco disposta a experimentar aquele alimento duvidoso que lhe era oferecido.

— Vamos lá, Bebê, come só um pouquinho, por favor. — Chanyeol implorou chegando o pedacinho de cobra ainda mais perto dos lábios da pequena — Por favor?

Ela ergueu seus olhos até fixá-los em Chanyeol com uma expressão indignada, mas ela não chorou nem negou mais uma vez, tudo o que ela fez foi abrir a boca bem devagar e comer o que estava nos dedos de Chanyeol.

A Bebê fez uma careta enquanto mastigava aquela pedaço com a boca meio aberta, um fio de baba escorrendo por seu queixo, mas ela estava comendo e era isso o que importava. Chanyeol sorriu engolindo o que estava na sua boca antes de morder mais uma vez, tomando cuidado com os pequenos ossos que aquele bicho tinha.

Incrivelmente, a Bebê comeu mais do que Chanyeol achara que ela iria comer. Mesmo que o alimento não fosse tão gostoso quanto a mamadeira ou quanto aquelas papinhas estranhas que sua mãe costumava dar para Kyungsoo, ainda era comida e, no fim, a fome vencia qualquer preferência culinária.

Chanyeol limpou e organizou tudo quando terminaram de comer, guardando quase metade da cobra assada em sua mochila para que pudessem se alimentar no futuro. Quando tudo já estava praticamente pronto de forma que fosse possível que eles saíssem correndo caso necessário, Chanyeol tomou seu lugar próximo ao fogo puxando a Bebê para seu colo.

A Bebê estava sonolenta demais e era questão de minutos até ela dormir. Chanyeol observou ela se aconchegar melhor em seu peito, procurando uma forma de se manter aquecida, e ele sorriu satisfeito.

Ela era seu pequeno amuleto de sorte.

— Papa? — A Bebê resmungou em meio a um bocejo e Chanyeol assentiu, buscando a foto que ele pegara na cabana há alguns dias.

Chanyeol olhou para aquele pequeno pedaço de papel por um momento. Nos últimos dias, ele já havia decorado cada pedacinho daquela fotografia e todos os dizeres escritos em uma caligrafia bonita no verso.

_… para que você nunca se esqueça de nós._

_\- Kim Jongdae e Bae Suji_

A primeira vez que Chanyeol leu aquilo, ele quase chorou. Era injusto que tudo o que a Bebê tivesse de seus pais fosse uma fotografia manchada de sangue justamente no lugar onde estaria seu nome. Então, ele decidiu que literalmente todos os dias enquanto vivesse iria mostrá-la para a Bebê, fazer com que ela se familiariza-se com os rostos de seus falecidos pais.

— Aqui. — Chanyeol colocou a fotografia em suas mãozinhas — Esse é seu papai e essa sua mamãe… Eles não são bonitos?

E realmente eram.

Os dois pareciam tão jovens na foto, tão alegres e inocentes, o brilho de seus sorrisos praticamente cegavam quem olhasse para aquela imagem. Mas não foi simplesmente aquilo que fizera Chanyeol se encantar por aquele casal e trazer lágrimas aos seus olhos toda vez que a olhava.

Foi a paixão, o amor contido em cada detalhe ali. Chanyeol sorriu observando como eles olhavam um para o outro ao invés da câmera, como eles pareciam presos em seu próprio mundo sem se importarem com as outras pessoas ao redor e nem mesmo com o sorvete em suas mãos que começava a derreter.

Eles tinham um ao outro e enquanto estivessem juntos, eles eram invencíveis.

Chanyeol conhecia aquela sensação, era exatamente igual a forma como ele se sentia quando estava com Yifan e, por todos os deuses, Chanyeol sentia tanta falta de seu namorado que chegava a doer. E Chanyeol sabia que Yifan não voltaria, ele se certificou disso quando a hora chegou, e tudo o que sobrou em seu peito foi um buraco onde a pessoa que ele mais amara em toda sua vida costumava ficar.

E Chanyeol tinha muitos buracos em seu peito, ele havia perdido _tanto_ … E não importava quantas orações fizesse ou quanto tentasse seguir em frente, aquela dor nunca iria embora. 

Um toque sutil em sua bochecha o trouxe de volta para o presente e Chanyeol sorriu ao notar a mãozinha sobre uma lágrima solitária que escapara de seus olhos.

— Eu sei, eu sei… — Chanyeol sorriu sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto — Eu não estou mais sozinho.

Ele abraçou a Bebê mais forte como se assim pudesse curar todas as feridas em seu coração.

— Está na hora de dormir, pequena. — Ele sussurrou engolindo em seco — Eu… Tem essa música que eu ouvia praticamente todas as vezes que eu brigava com o Fan… 

Chanyeol sorriu sem humor algum antes de encostar a cabeça na árvore e erguer seus olhos para o céu estrelado. As palavras da música vieram facilmente aos seus lábios enquanto ele sentia a respiração de sua pequena se transformar em um ressonar baixinho a medida que ela se entregava ao mundo dos sonhos.

— ... _I keep dragging around what's bringing me down. If I just let go, I'd be set free… —_ Cada palavra parecia difícil demais de se desprender de seus lábios à medida que ele cantava baixinho — _Holding on, why is everything so heavy?_

Sua voz falhou quando disse a última palavra e o silêncio que se seguiu pareceu perpetuar aquela pergunta... 

Por que tudo era tão pesado de se aguentar?

E foi com esses pensamentos rodando em sua cabeça que Chanyeol finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono.

𝆕

A Bebê soltou uma risada gostosa quando tropeçou em seus próprios pés e foi impedida de atingir o chão pelas mãos firmes de Chanyeol, ele a ergueu no ar por um breve momento antes de tornar a deixá-la caminhar.

As costas de Chanyeol doíam pelo tempo curvado, mas era tão satisfatório ver como os passinhos da Bebê ficavam cada vez mais firmes e o jeito como ela ria era quase como um combustível que lhe dava forças para prosseguir. E se isso significasse que ele teria dificuldade para endireitar seu corpo e sentiria uma dor incômoda durante muito tempo depois, por ele tudo bem. No final, ainda valeria a pena.

— Ei, Bebê… — Chanyeol suspirou erguendo-a para seu colo e ouvindo o barulho de suas articulações estalando em protesto — O tio cansou, okay?

Ela resmungou alguma coisa que Chanyeol interpretou como “me coloque no chão” antes de começar a movimentar seu corpinho tentando se livrar das mãos de seu captor. Quando ficou claro que Chanyeol não iria largá-la, a Bebê cruzou seus pequenos braços e passou a ostentar um bico contrariado nos lábios.

— Vai ficar bravinha, é? — Ele provocou cutucando a bochecha da pequena com um dedo — Fica _tão_ fofa assim.

Demorou exatos quinze segundos para a criança se render e soltar mais uma risada batendo com as mãos em Chanyeol de um jeito divertido. Chanyeol a acompanhou no riso e a ergueu acima de sua cabeça apenas para vê-la sorrir ainda mais; aquele vinha sendo seu passatempo favorito nas últimas semanas, fazer a pequena Bebê rir e colorir seus dias.

Entretanto, às vezes, Chanyeol se distraia demais com as brincadeiras em conjunto e acabava esquecendo de uma das principais regras de sobrevivência do mundo atual: estar _sempre_ alerta.

E aquela era uma daquelas vezes. Ele estava tão envolvido nas gargalhadas e nas brincadeiras que simplesmente não se atentou ao barulho que ambos faziam… Até que um ruído alto o tirou de uma vez de dentro do mundinho colorido que criara. 

Chanyeol segurou a Bebê com um dos braços e desprendeu o atiçador de lareira de seu cinto, mantendo-o erguido em uma posição de ataque. Seu coração batia acelerado e, por um momento, tudo pareceu suspenso e até mesmo a menina em seu colo não esboçava nenhuma reação.

Foi com um alívio ridículo que ele encarou o pequeno gambá saindo para a estrada. Por um segundo, o animal pareceu tão assustado quanto ele quando simplesmente paralisou em seu lugar e encarou Chanyeol com uma intensidade surreal, era um tanto inacreditável que ele tivesse se assustado daquela forma por conta de uma coisinha tão inofensiva quanto um gambá.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça e soltou a respiração, que ele nem sequer notara que havia prendido, antes de voltar a caminhar deixando para trás aquele bichinho acuado. Ele tinha dado sorte daquela vez e ele sabia no fundo de seu âmago que as chances daquilo se repetir eram poucas; da próxima vez não seria um gambá ou qualquer outro animalzinho que o iria encurralar, com toda certeza seria um zumbi pronto para se aproveitar de sua distração e devorá-los sem dar nenhuma chance de reagir.

Uma tensão quase palpável tomou conta do ar enquanto caminhavam e até mesmo a Bebê pareceu entender que alguma coisa estava diferente. Chanyeol andou e andou e andou mesmo que seus pés estivessem latejando e a alça da mochila estivesse machucando seus ombros, ele precisava se concentrar e chegar a algum lugar antes que a Bebê começasse a chorar de fome…

E, principalmente, ele não podia se distrair mais.

A estrada que seguiam parecia longa demais e o sol de encontro ao asfalto arruinado fazia Chanyeol sentir um pouco mais de calor do que o aceitável; e ele se pegou pensando, com certo saudosismo, no frio que fizera naquela noite.

— Calor… — Ele murmurou ajeitando a criança em seu colo para que ela pudesse ficar de frente para a estrada, com as costas apoiadas em seu peito — Calor deixa a gente com sede, não acha?

A Bebê tombou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro de Chanyeol e suspirando. Ela não parecia nem perto de tentar responder.

— Eu sei, eu sei… Nem está tão quente assim. — Ele resmungou — Mas estou suando. E estou com sede. Você está com sede?

Ele engoliu em seco cogitando fazerem uma pausa ali e tomarem um pequeno gole de água, talvez comerem um pedaço de lagarto e trocar a fralda da pequena. Aquela parecia uma boa ideia e Chanyeol estava prestes a segui-la quando viu, ao longe, a silhueta de algo grande.

Um ônibus, talvez.

Chanyeol trocou a Bebê de braço e segurou o atiçador de lareira com a mão direita antes de começar a correr em direção ao desconhecido. Na melhor das hipóteses teria algo dentro do ônibus que pudesse ser útil e, na pior, bem… O que poderia ser pior do que tudo o que ele já enfrentara?

Ele diminuiu o passo ao notar que era um antigo ônibus escolar, a pintura outrora amarela agora estava toda enferrujada e havia manchas de sangue seco espalhadas no parabrisa, quase como se alguém tivesse usado o limpador de parabrisa para se livrar do sangue.

Soltou um suspiro ainda analisando a frente do ônibus, haviam entranhas fedorentas presas ao parachoque e, se ele seguisse a linha que as tripas formavam, Chanyeol iria encontrar a parte de cima de um zumbi preso a roda do veículo. O zumbi abria e fechava a mandíbula, soltando gemidos guturais sem conseguir se mexer mais do que isso, era simplesmente surreal como aquelas coisas ainda conseguia esboçar qualquer movimento mesmo estando naquelas situações.

— Ei, cara, eu sinto muito. — Chanyeol engoliu em seco ajeitando a Bebê em seu colo para que ela não olhasse para o que ele estava prestes a fazer — Eu te concedo misericórdia agora… Descanse em paz, amigão.

A ponta do atiçador de lareira perfurou o centro da testa do zumbi com uma facilidade angustiante e, quando Chanyeol puxou o ferro para trás observando as larvas caírem para fora do buraco recém aberto juntamente com o que um dia já fora a massa cinzenta, o cadáver já não se mexia mais.

— Nunca se esqueça, pequena… Essas coisas um dia já foram pessoas, o mínimo que podemos fazer para honrar suas memórias é lhes conceder a paz. — Chanyeol falou e sentiu um aperto em seu peito ao se lembrar do dia em que sua mãe lhe dissera aquelas exatas palavras.

— Tetê. — Foi tudo o que a criança respondeu tombando a cabeça contra o ombro de Chanyeol e soando um tantinho sonolenta.

Dessa vez, Chanyeol não respondeu. Um sentimento de curiosidade tomou conta do corpo de Chanyeol e nem mesmo os grunhidos agitados que vinham do interior do ônibus o desconcentraram.

Ali, colado na lateral, havia um mapa da região com uma espécie de hexágono desenhado em um ponto próximo a um rio. Chanyeol se aproximou ainda mais e franziu as sobrancelhas analisando o que diabos era aquilo… Por que alguém se daria ao trabalho de colar um mapa em um ônibus cheio de mortos-vivos em seu interior? Por que um mapa? O que aquilo significava? E o que era aquele símbolo?

Chanyeol olhou ao redor procurando por algo que ele sabia que estaria em algum lugar por ali e não demorou até que seus olhos alcançassem a placa enferrujada que, milagrosamente, não havia tombado com o tempo.

— Rota 61. — Ele murmurou voltando-se para o mapa.

Com o dedo indicador, Chanyeol procurou no papel a sua localização antes de deslizar seu dígito por toda a estrada que levaria até aquele símbolo. Parecia distante demais, entretanto ainda era intrigante.

— Besteira. — Resmungou antes de deixar sua mão tombar e dar um passo para trás — Essas coisas são tudo um monte de besteira, Bebê.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa que soou ainda mais inteligível devido a sonolência que sentia e Chanyeol balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. Ele não acreditava nessas coisas havia muito tempo e tudo o que menos precisava era criar uma esperança falsa agora, Chanyeol tinha uma nova responsabilidade e não precisava perder seu tempo correndo atrás do vento e indo até um lugar que provavelmente já estaria tomado por zumbis.

Mas ao mesmo tempo existia um comichão em seu estômago. E se daquela vez fosse verdade? O que ele perderia ao ir até aquela comunidade e descobrir? Se não houvesse nada, Chanyeol voltaria à estaca zero e, se houvesse alguma coisa, Chanyeol conseguiria dar esperança para a Bebê.

— Besteira. — Ele repetiu dando mais alguns passos para trás antes de se virar e ir embora deixando para trás um mapa sujo e uma frase escrita com o sangue de algum zumbi desavisado:

ElyXiOn

DIAS MELHORES VIRÃO

AINDA HÁ ESPERANÇA

𝆕

Aquelas palavras permaneceram na mente de Chanyeol, martelando sem parar quase como uma das músicas irritantes que antigamente tocavam nos comerciais de refrigerante. Chanyeol não queria se prender naqueles dizeres, queria simplesmente seguir em frente enquanto sobrevivia um dia de cada vez… Mas e se realmente houvesse esperança? Talvez os dias melhores que ele costumava planejar com Yifan não tivessem sido apenas delírios e, apenas talvez, ele estivesse cada vez mais perto de alcançar esse novo futuro.

ElyXiOn. 

Era um nome engraçado para uma colônia de sobreviventes cujo slogan era “ainda há esperança”, quase como uma das frases chamativas que existiam nas placas de igrejas. E ainda possuía uma grafia engraçada, por que não quiseram utilizar Elysium? O significado no final não seria o mesmo?

Além do mais, de acordo com a mitologia grega, não eram poucos os que alcançavam aquele paraíso? Os heróis escolhidos pelos deuses? Por que Chanyeol deveria achar que ele merecia viver naquele “paraíso” quando ele não se sentia nem um pouco heróico?

— ElyXiOn. — Ele riu anasalado e balançou a cabeça — O que eles querem dizer com esse nome? Paraíso para quem?

Tudo o que ouviu em resposta foi o ressonar baixinho da criança dormindo em seu colo apesar do sol escaldante que fazia.

— Eu sei, eu sei… Talvez eles estejam anunciando o fim de todo o sofrimento e de todas as dores e blá-blá-blá. — Ele revirou os olhos e quase podia ouvir a voz de sua mãe dizendo cada uma daquelas coisas — Mas ainda acho que é tudo um monte de besteira. E é um péssimo nome.

— Papa? — A Bebê falou e Chanyeol desviou o olhar para ela esperando encontrá-la acordada, coçando os olhinhos de um jeito fofo como sempre acontecia.

Mas ela ainda dormia e Chanyeol sentiu um peso em seu peito ao se dar conta de que ela chamava por seu pai em seus sonhos.

— Eu também sinto falta dos meus pais, Bebê.

Chanyeol não disse mais nada por um tempo e se recusou a continuar pensando no número infinito de possibilidades que se estendiam diante dele. Sua maior preocupação era conseguir chegar a _algum lugar_ , qualquer que fosse. Ele não era muito exigente e estava começando a se sentir cansado demais de ver apenas mato e asfalto.

Foi apenas quando o sol começava a dar seus indícios de que iria embora e eles já haviam feito uma refeição com o resto de carne que ainda tinham, que Chanyeol conseguiu enxergar a silhueta de algo que só poderia ser uma cidade.

Okay, estava mais para uma vila. Mas ainda assim era um amontoado de casas e isso significava algum abrigo relativamente seguro.

E, se ele desse sorte, teria comida no armário e uma cama gostosa para ele esticar suas costas. Para ser sincero, Chanyeol nem se importava mais se encontraria alguma arma — mesmo que uma fosse muito bem vinda, obrigado —, tudo o que ele queria era um local seguro para dormir com sua pequena nem que fosse apenas por aquela noite.

— O tio precisa que você seja bem obediente quando chegarmos lá, tudo bem? — Chanyeol sussurrou erguendo ela para seu colo para que pudesse andar mais rápido. — E faça silêncio, a gente nunca sabe o que vai encontrar em uma vila assim, entendeu?

A Bebê resmungou insatisfeita e Chanyeol não sabia dizer se era por ter entendido o que ele disse ou ela só queria continuar andando com suas próprias perninhas. A cada dia que passava, aquela criança parecia mais disposta a andar sozinha e, normalmente, Chanyeol até adorava a ideia porque aquilo significava um descanso para seus braços.

Mas não naquele momento.

Chanyeol secou o suor de sua mão direita em sua calça antes de desprender o atiçador de seu cinto e, por um breve momento, ele se sentiu um pouco em desvantagem por poder usar apenas uma mão para se proteger.

— Bebê, você é meu amuletinho da sorte. — Ele falou assim que o vilarejo ficou próximo o suficiente para que ele pudesse enxergar o tipo de lugar que aquele já havia sido algum dia — Então nos dê sorte dessa vez e faça com que não tenha nenhuma horda, okay?

Ela apertou suas mãozinhas ao redor da blusa de Chanyeol em um claro sinal de medo e afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço do homem.

Chanyeol respirou fundo observando as árvores enormes que cresciam por ali e desacelerou o passo ao olhar a placa indicando quantos habitantes moravam ali outrora, entretanto, logo em baixo do nome da cidade, havia um novo mapa marcado com o mesmo símbolo esquisito. Seja quem fossem aquelas pessoas, elas estavam claramente marcando um trajeto rumo a esse lugar.

Ele não parou daquela vez para encarar o mapa. Chanyeol olhou ao redor, para as ruas desertas e as casas idênticas que se espalhavam por ali com suas cerquinhas brancas quebradas e caixas de correios abandonadas. Era o tipo de lugar que seu pai simplesmente adoraria morar, simplesmente adorável.

O Park seguiu em frente, as casas pareciam distantes demais umas das outras e existiam poucos zumbis pelas ruas, a maioria em um estado semi-adormecido. Chanyeol sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo se contrair em alerta e caminhou ainda mais devagar, tomando todo cuidado para não fazer um grande barulho e despertar aqueles poucos mortos que logo ficaram para trás.

Seu amuleto de sorte definitivamente estava funcionando, Chanyeol pensou ao virar uma esquina e dar de cara com uma casa fechada e que, milagrosamente, a caixinha de correio permanecera de pé apesar dos anos que se passaram. Não havia nada demais que diferenciasse aquela casa em específico das outras que ficaram para trás… Exceto pela porta tingida de um vermelho desbotado.

— É aqui. — Ele sussurrou e observou a Bebê erguer seu rostinho para encarar aquela casa.

Não era exatamente ali, Chanyeol sabia. No entanto, aquela porta vermelha o fizera lembrar de dias felizes quando sua mãe simplesmente decidira pintar a porta da casa em que moravam apenas duas semanas depois que já tinham realizado uma pintura. Chanyeol se lembrava da briga que seus pais tiveram e como o Sr. Park simplesmente não conseguia entender o que havia de errado com a tintura azul que eles escolheram juntos há tão pouquíssimo tempo; e Chanyeol não conseguia se recordar exatamente como a briga terminara, entretanto sabia que sua mãe havia ganhado porque, por anos e anos, eles haviam morado em uma casa com uma cerca branca e uma porta pintada de um vermelho vivo.

Chanyeol soltou o ar devagar e cortou o caminho que o separava da porta. A grama estava alta ao redor, entretanto o caminho pavimentado com pedras de tons claros permanecia praticamente limpo. A escada de madeira rangiu sob seus pés quando Chanyeol alcançou a varanda.

Por um breve segundo, Chanyeol considerou qual abordagem tomar para limpar a casa. Ele poderia bater na porta e atrair algum possível zumbi que estivesse lá dentro, no entanto a desvantagem dessa ação era que ele poderia acabar atraindo algum zumbi que estivesse do lado de fora. 

Logo, a melhor abordagem e a mais segura definitivamente era entrar na cara e coragem, achar um lugar seguro para a Bebê e realizar a limpeza.

Com cuidado, Chanyeol girou a maçaneta e a forçou até que a porta abrisse com um rangido alto — mas não o suficiente para atrair os zumbis que estavam nas ruas mais próximas. A Bebê se remexeu em seu colo em uma tentativa de encarar o que estava ali dentro daquele novo ambiente, os olhos brilhando com uma curiosidade receosa enquanto as mãozinhas ainda seguravam firmemente o tecido da blusa de Chanyeol.

O pequeno hall de entrada não era muito surpreendente, haviam algumas fotos de família espalhadas pelas paredes e vasos de plantas que haviam morrido há muito tempo. Devagar, Chanyeol fechou a porta atrás de si e sentiu seu coração se acelerar à medida que avançava até alcançar a sala.

O enorme cômodo estava vazio, não haviam cadáveres ou nenhum rastro de que alguém tivesse entrado ali nos últimos meses. Chanyeol queria acreditar que a casa realmente estava vazia, porém a vida lhe ensinara que frequentemente as coisas não são o que parecem e, pela sua experiência, com certeza teria algum zumbi escondido ali dentro esperando o melhor momento para atacar.

Com uma rápida olhada, Chanyeol identificou algumas coisas que poderiam ser úteis no futuro. O sofá marrom era grande e tomava um lugar em frente a uma televisão coberta por uma camada grossa de poeira, havia também uma lareira que seria ideal para realizar fogueiras sem precisar se arriscar do lado de fora da casa e um pequeno bar ocupava a lateral do cômodo com uma porta ao seu lado que quase poderia passar despercebida, além disso existia também uma escada de madeira que levava ao andar superior onde, provavelmente, estariam os quartos. E ali, próximo a janela, um enorme piano de cauda ocupava um bom espaço e apenas a visão daquele instrumento fez o coração de Chanyeol se acelerar e seus dedos coçarem pela vontade de tocar pelo menos uma última vez.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça dispersando esses pensamentos e se aproximou do sofá, depositando a Bebê ali junto com a mochila que carregava para que assim tivesse ambas as mãos completamente livres para realizar a limpeza do local.

— Olha, o tio precisa que você fique quietinha aqui, entendeu? — Chanyeol murmurou segurando o rostinho para que ela olhasse no fundo de seus olhos e entendesse a gravidade da situação — Você não pode chorar e nem sair daqui. O tio logo volta.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa batendo com as mãos ao seu lado e Chanyeol quase sorriu imaginando o que se passava naquela cabecinha, provavelmente ela estava brigando com ele por estar sendo deixada sozinha em um lugar como aquele. Ou talvez a Bebê estivesse lhe chamando de irresponsável porque deixar uma criança de quase um ano abandonada em um sofá era uma das decisões mais questionáveis que Chanyeol tomara nos últimos tempos.

Mas ele precisava das duas mãos livres e, pelo silêncio da casa e pela sorte que vinha lhe acompanhando, tinha grandes chances dele não precisar eliminar muitos zumbis.

Foi pensando nisso que Chanyeol segurou com firmeza o atiçador de lareira pronto para seguir rumo a porta ao lado do bar porque, provavelmente, levaria direto para a cozinha. Para sua desgraça, a casa era grande demais para seus padrões e isso tornava o processo de limpeza um pouco mais difícil, e é claro que ele poderia sair e ir para outro lugar, mas parecia destino ter encontrado aquela casa, com a porta vermelha e o piano de cauda, e ele estava com bons pressentimentos quanto a sua estadia ali. Chanyeol já havia limpado casas como aquela antes — ou até maiores — e tudo bem que, na época, ele não estava sozinho, mas era só seguir o mesmo processo.

Obviamente, o primeiro passo era limpar aquele andar, depois o de cima e, por último, instalar as armadilhas. Fácil e rápido, se tudo corresse bem.

Chanyeol soltou o ar devagar e deu os primeiros passos, quanto antes deixasse tudo seguro, melhor. Estava quase alcançando o balcão do bar quando um estrondo o fez se virar com tudo esperando encontrar a porta da frente aberta e uma multidão de zumbis invadindo com tudo, mas tudo que viu foi a Bebê com as mãos apoiadas no encosto do sofá e um brilho inocente no olhar. A porta da frente permanecia fechada.

O barulho tornou a se repetir e, dessa vez, foi fácil identificar a origem do ruído. Não vinha da frente da casa, vinha de dentro dela. Especificamente, de uma porta que passara batido na inspeção de Chanyeol devido a sua localização, logo abaixo da escada exatamente como o armário que Harry Potter morara por anos.

Ele _quase_ sorriu se lembrando da história, entretanto o barulho soou mais uma vez e Chanyeol apenas deixou suas lembranças irem embora porque agora não era o melhor momento para se distrair. Se o que estivesse no armário sob a escada continuasse fazendo barulho, logo poderia acontecer alguma coisa que Chanyeol não desejava de forma nenhuma. 

Chanyeol se posicionou ao lado da porta de forma que pudesse enganar os zumbis nem que fosse por um breve momento. Pelo barulho, ele duvidava que seriam mais de dois ali embaixo, portanto ele esperava conseguir lidar facilmente com aqueles filhos da puta. 

Sem esperar muito, Chanyeol girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta de uma vez, erguendo o atiçador de lareira pronto para perfurar o crânio do primeiro que saísse…

Mas Chanyeol havia se preparado para enfrentar dois, ou no máximo três, então não conseguiu reagir rápido o suficiente quando dali de dentro daquele armário saíram cinco ou seis zumbis. Todos de uma vez.

Ele tropeçou para trás e empurrou o atiçador contra o peito do zumbi mais próximo enquanto girava seu próprio corpo. As bocas abriam e fechavam tentando alcançá-lo de uma forma nojenta, com uma baba enegrecida escorrendo pelos queixos e sujando o tecido da blusa de Chanyeol.

Com uma força que ele não sabia de onde vinha, Chanyeol conseguiu se livrar das mãos que o agarravam por tempo suficiente para que conseguisse tirar o atiçador do peito do zumbi e enfiar dentro da boca aberta de outro que estava próximo _demais._ Chanyeol deu alguns passos para trás e acabou trombando no piano de cauda que tanto lhe atraíra antes.

Inferno, aquele não poderia ser o seu fim. Não com uma criança sentadinha no sofá a pouquíssimos metros dali. E se ela se sentisse curiosa demais e quisesse se aproximar dele? Ou se um zumbi estivesse devorando seu corpinho nesse exato momento?

Chanyeol grunhiu de uma forma incrivelmente semelhante a de um zumbi quando se viu imprensado contra o piano, sendo protegido de ser devorado por aqueles mortos apenas pelo atiçador de lareira posicionado horizontalmente sobre si. Com um rosnado e utilizando toda a força que conseguiu reunir, Chanyeol conseguiu manter seus dentes longe de si por um momento e, então, ele soltou seus braços e jogou seu corpo para baixo.

Os zumbis eram lerdos o suficiente para serem enganados por essa manobra e antes que eles pudessem se dar conta de que sua presa estava no chão, Chanyeol já havia rolado seu corpo para o lado e enfiado o atiçador na dobra do joelho de um dos zumbis, o qual logo despencou no chão perto de si.

Tão logo se colocou de pé, Chanyeol afundou o atiçador de lareira na nuca de um zumbi e usou o cadáver como um escudo enquanto desviava-se o suficiente para alcançar a lateral do piano e subir ali em cima. De um lugar relativamente mais alto, foi fácil para Chanyeol cravar o metal nos olhos dos quatro zumbis que tentavam alcançá-lo.

Ele sentiu seu peito subir e descer, ofegante, assim que puxou o atiçador de volta para si e observou o último corpo cair no chão. Pelas suas contas, não havia mais nenhum outro vivo e com uma olhada ao redor, tudo o que conseguiu visualizar foram aqueles corpos caídos pelo chão.

Chanyeol saltou de volta para o chão e quase se sobressaltou com a movimentação próxima de seus pés, o zumbi que havia tido sua perna quebrada ainda se esforçava para se colocar de pé e chegar até sua presa. Ele nem ao menos precisou focar no que fazia antes de afundar o atiçador no topo da cabeça daquela coisa até que os miolos tivessem se espalhado por todo o chão.

Saltou os corpos e caminhou até o sofá, usando a parte interna de seu pulso para limpar o suor que escorria por sua testa. Chanyeol conseguia sentir o cheiro podre do sangue que havia respingado em seu rosto e agradeceu aos céus por não ter esquecido de colocar seu lenço antes de pegarem a estrada ou definitivamente teria engolido alguma coisa nada agradável.

— Ei, Bebê. Voc-

Ele se interrompeu assim que olhou por toda a extensão do sofá e não viu nenhuma criança com um sorriso travesso no rosto, seu coração falhou uma batida e Chanyeol sentiu sua garganta se fechar. Para onde a Bebê havia ido?

O desespero tomou conta de seu corpo enquanto ele olhava ao redor, procurando um corpinho jogado no meio dos cadáveres ou qualquer coisa que revelasse o paradeiro de sua pequena. Seus olhos queimaram com lágrimas querendo sair, Chanyeol não podia ter sido um irresponsável filho da puta a ponto de perder a Bebê, certo? Ele não conseguiria lidar com mais uma morte, com mais uma perda… Como poderia seguir em frente se tudo o que ele amava continuava sendo tirado de si vez após a outra e, no fim, apenas ele sobrevivesse?

— Por favor… — Chanyeol sussurrou sem se importar com as lágrimas que já caíam de seus olhos e muito menos com a tremedeira em suas mãos quase como se toda suas forças tivessem sido drenadas.

Aquela sensação angustiante que transbordava por seus poros e o deixava paralisado era exatamente igual ao que havia sentido _daquela_ vez, antes de tudo começar. Entretanto, no passado, houve um final feliz e Chanyeol conseguiu encontrar Kyungsoo são e salvo… Tudo o que ele esperava era que a sorte de outrora continuasse com ele, Chanyeol não suportaria imergir na solidão mais uma vez.

O ruído começou baixinho, quase imperceptível, mas foi o suficiente para tirar Chanyeol de seu transe. Era um som gostoso que ele já ouvira centenas de vezes antes e sempre inundava seu coração de um sentimento tão terno que o fazia sorrir junto.

As pernas de Chanyeol começaram a se mover antes mesmo que ele conseguisse realmente assimilar que estava ouvindo a risada da Bebê. Ele pulou os cadáveres e cortou a pequena distância que o separava daquela porta ao lado do bar, a risada crescendo à medida que ele se aproximava e fazendo seu peito doer em uma mistura de medo e alívio.

Quando finalmente adentrou a cozinha, o coração de Chanyeol falhou uma batida ao encarar a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente e ele se moveu rápido, antes que alguma tragédia acontecesse de fato. Era um milagre, na verdade, que nada houvesse acontecido ainda.

A Bebê estava de joelhos no chão, quase sentada sobre suas pernas enquanto apoiava as mãozinhas a frente do seu corpo, em uma posição que insinuava que a qualquer momento ela voltaria a engatinhar por aí. No entanto, o que quase causou um ataque cardíaco em Chanyeol foi o que acontecia do outro lado da cozinha.

Havia um zumbi — ou pelo menos a metade de um. Os traços femininos eram perceptíveis apesar daquela coisa não ter mais sua mandíbula e suas tripas estarem ficando para trás, deixando um rastro que vinha desde a despensa e ia em direção a criança risonha que estava ali. 

E, ainda assim, o mais peculiar de toda aquela situação não era o caminho de tripas ou a Bebê achando engraçado tudo aquilo. O aperto no coração de Chanyeol apenas cresceu ao notar a ausência de som, não havia nenhum grunhido vindo por parte do zumbi e até mesmo seu arrastar lento parecia silencioso demais...

Chanyeol afundou o atiçador de lareira na cabeça da criatura antes que pudesse pensar demais na estranheza daquela cena. A Bebê gargalhou mais uma vez e caiu sentada vendo os miolos se espalhando pelo chão, era de certa forma encantador e assustador a inocência de uma criança frente a horrorosidade que invadira o mundo.

— Isso não tem graça, meu amor. — Chanyeol sussurrou finalmente agachando-se para tomar a pequena em seus braços — Eu sei que você não entende o que está acontecendo, mas essas _coisas_ já foram pessoas em algum momento, entendeu?

— Papa. — Ela respondeu tombando a cabeça para o lado de um jeito divertido, totalmente alheia ao que se passava ao redor.

— Isso, exatamente como seu papai.

A Bebê balançou a cabeça em negativa e bateu as mãozinhas no ombro de Chanyeol, repetindo em um tom divertido:

— Papa!

Demorou alguns segundos para Chanyeol entender o que a pequena dizia com tanta intensidade e ele sentiu o aperto tão familiar em seu peito ficar mais forte, não era certo o que estava acontecendo ali e a possibilidade daquilo o assustava.

— Não, Bebê. — Ele respondeu começando a caminhar de volta para a sala. — Eu não sou seu papai, okay?

— Papa.

Aquilo não deveria incomodá-lo, afinal de contas, ele estava cuidando da pequena exatamente como um pai faria. Mas a possibilidade de ser reconhecido como pai o assustava, Chanyeol não se sentia maduro o suficiente para criar uma filha ou para ter as responsabilidades que ele precisaria ter. Além do mais, Chanyeol não poderia tomar o lugar que pertencia a outra pessoa ou fingir que estava tudo bem em extinguir de vez a existência de alguém que cuidou e amou aquela criança por tanto tempo.

Chanyeol não queria e nunca sentiria-se confortável ao assumir o lugar de Jongdae. E mesmo que ele soubesse que talvez não fizesse muito sentido todo esse sentimento e receio, Chanyeol não conseguia evitar se sentir assim.

— Depois a gente vai voltar nesse assunto. — Chanyeol puxou o lenço para baixo e ofereceu um sorriso gentil para ela. — Mas eu não sou seu pai.

Ela resmungou algumas coisas inteligíveis esticando as mãozinhas para puxar o lenço para si, Chanyeol balançou a cabeça e fez questão de afastá-las. O lenço estava sujo de sangue e conhecendo bebês daquela idade, ele sabia muito bem que ela não resistiria em colocar o tecido na boca.

Chanyeol se recusou a deixar a criança ali embaixo junto com os vários cadáveres espalhados pelo chão. Então, mesmo que ele soubesse que iria atrapalhá-lo, Chanyeol optou por limpar os quartos com a Bebê a tiracolo. 

Foi com um alívio no peito que Chanyeol constatou que os quartos estavam vazios, não havia nenhum zumbi naquela parte da casa e nem nada que oferecesse algum risco — o que até era compreensível porque, aparentemente, toda a população morta daquela casa se reunira no andar de baixo. 

Não muito depois, quando a casa já estava submersa em trevas e Chanyeol já havia selado as portas usando alguns móveis, ele finalmente permitiu-se um descanso.

Chanyeol deitou-se no sofá e nem se incomodou com a nuvem de poeira que subiu porque o conforto que o estofado proporcionara era simplesmente impagável. Suas costas receberam de bom grado a maciez das almofadas e Chanyeol pensou que poderia ficar ali o resto de sua vida… Entretanto, o serzinho adorável que lhe fazia companhia parecia ter outros planos.

A Bebê estava agitada e não parecia nem perto de querer dormir, vez após outra ela descia do sofá e começava a se arrastar pelo chão querendo explorar aquele novo ambiente. Chanyeol forçava-se a levantar e capturar novamente a criança antes que ela alcançasse os cadáveres mal cheirosos ou alguma coisa que pudesse machucá-la.

— Okay, okay… — Chanyeol suspirou segurando-a com firmeza — Se eu cantar, você promete ficar quietinha?

Ela moveu seu corpo novamente, tentando alcançar o chão e voltar a se aventurar por aí. Chanyeol suspirou audivelmente, pegando a foto do bolso de sua mochila e colocando nas mãos da Bebê. Estava escuro demais para que conseguissem visualizar o conteúdo da imagem, mas Chanyeol esperava que a textura da foto e a familiaridade daquele momento fosse o suficiente para acalmar os ânimos da Bebê. 

Seus olhos brilharam em expectativa quando ela apertou as mãos ao redor da foto, amassando-a um pouquinho, e ela encarou Chanyeol quase como se soubesse qual era o próximo passo da rotina.

Chanyeol deitou-se mais uma vez no sofá e a aninhou em seus braços, mantendo o corpo dela entre ele e o encosto de forma que, caso ela decidisse dar uma voltinha, teria que passar por cima dele. Seus olhos estavam pesados e a voz saiu com dificuldade quando Chanyeol começou a cantar os primeiros versos de Been Through.

Aquela música sempre teria gosto de lar e sempre iria remetê-lo à sua mãe.

Talvez por isso, quando Chanyeol finalmente caiu no sono, ele tenha sonhado com sua casa.

Infelizmente, não era um dos sonhos bons. Na verdade, não era nem mesmo um sonho. 

Era uma lembrança.

Chanyeol estava no parque próximo de sua casa observando Kyungsoo brincar na caixa de areia junto com outras crianças pequenas. Ele sabia que precisava pegar seu irmãozinho e impedir que ele levasse a mão cheia de areia até a boca, mas no momento ele não conseguia se importar muito se Kyungsoo estava ou não comendo terra. Além do mais, que criança nunca comeu um pouquinho de terra? Ajudaria ele a criar anticorpos.

O que acontecia no seu celular parecia mais importante naquele momento. Fazia algumas semanas que ele havia apresentado Yifan para seus pais e tudo parecia estar indo a mil maravilhas, Chanyeol nunca estivera mais apaixonado e não conseguia evitar trocar mensagens a cada segundo do dia. Tudo parecia tão bom, tão perfeito, que Chanyeol chegara a pensar que absolutamente nada nesse mundo poderia separá-los.

A medida que as mensagens que trocava com Yifan foram ficando mais interessantes, Chanyeol se viu mais e mais preso ao telefone. Tão entretido ali que a cada minuto o mundo ao redor parecia desaparecer e, por um momento, ele esqueceu qual havia sido o verdadeiro motivo que o levara até o parque naquela noite.

Chanyeol sorriu bobo para o celular e ergueu o olhar para cima, tentando pensar em alguma resposta espertinha para mandar para o namorado e, nesse momento, ele percebeu que não havia mais ninguém na caixa de areia. O desespero tomou conta de Chanyeol e ele digitou uma mensagem rápida para Yifan dizendo que seu irmão tinha sumido antes de guardar o aparelho no bolso de sua calça.

Kyungsoo estava ali há um minuto, como ele já havia desaparecido assim?

A respiração de Chanyeol ficava cada vez mais e mais acelerada enquanto caminhava pelo parque, gritando o nome de Kyungsoo e perguntando para qualquer pessoa ali perto se haviam visto a criança. Quando Yifan chegou ao parque, poucos minutos depois, encontrou Chanyeol chorando copiosamente andando a esmo.

“Eu o perdi”. Chanyeol soluçou com as pernas bambas apoiando-se no namorado para não cair. “Eu só tinha que cuidar dele e eu o perdi”.

Yifan sempre fora bom em agir em momentos de crise. Em um minuto, o outro garoto já havia ligado para os pais de Chanyeol e acionado a polícia ao mesmo tempo que confortava o namorado.

“Nós vamos encontrá-lo”. Ele prometeu ainda com o celular preso na orelha.

Foram horas de um desespero tão profundo e tão angustiante que Chanyeol nunca mais sentiria nada como aquilo. O olhar de acusação que seus pais lhe jogavam — apesar deles repetirem sem parar que ele não tinha culpa nenhuma — eram quase tão sufocantes quanto a própria culpa que o corroía por dentro. Chanyeol era o irmão mais velho, era a sua obrigação cuidar de Kyungsoo e, no entanto, ali estavam eles juntamente com a polícia e alguns amigos espalhados pelo bairro procurando seu irmãozinho.

Quando finalmente encontraram Kyungsoo — o qual estava abrigado na casa de uma criança que ele conhecera no parque e Chanyeol nunca conseguiria entender o que os responsáveis por aquela outra criança tinham na cabeça para levarem um bebê desconhecido com eles —, Chanyeol jurou por tudo o que fosse mais sagrado que nunca mais iria deixá-lo ir. Ele apertou o pequeno corpinho em seus braços, chorando sem parar enquanto Kyungsoo tentava se desvencilhar para se despedir de seu novo amiguinho.

Naquele dia, Chanyeol prometeu para si mesmo que cuidaria de Kyungsoo nem que custasse sua vida. Ele iria protegê-lo de tudo e de todos, e _nunca_ deixaria que algo de ruim acontecesse com seu irmãozinho.

O sonho se transformou em fumaça e ele acordou assustado. O coração batendo acelerado em seu peito e, na sua cabeça, uma visão nítida de quando Yifan havia concedido misericórdia a Kyungsoo. As lágrimas vieram facilmente e ele cobriu seu rosto com seu braço, querendo mais do que tudo voltar a dormir e que, dessa vez, seus sonhos fossem repletos de felicidades e de promessas que podiam ser cumpridas.

Chanyeol havia jurado proteger seu irmãozinho e, ainda assim, ele era o único que permanecia vivo apesar de tudo.


	4. Cante uma canção

A casa não era um mar de rosas, é claro. Nada naquele mundo em que viviam era, na verdade. Entretanto, Chanyeol descobriu que aquela casa era o melhor que conseguiriam para passar algum tempo.

Era uma casa de transição, por assim dizer.

Demorou cerca de cinco horas para Chanyeol conseguir se livrar dos cadáveres e limpar todo o sangue que tinha ali; e, para sua sorte, a família que algum dia vivera naquele lugar deixara para trás muitas coisas úteis… Como latas e mais latas de comidas que vinham suprindo sua fome nos últimos dias, tornando quase nula a necessidade de expedições pelas outras casas da região.

E ainda havia água descontaminada. Chanyeol até poderia considerar ali um paraíso na terra, se fosse realmente parar para comparar com os outros lugares que ele vivera, mas o peso em seu coração indicando que logo tudo aquilo iria ruir o deixava com um pé atrás.

Chanyeol suspirou deixando seu olhar vagar pela fresta da cortina. Havia m alguns zumbis vagando pela rua logo em frente, não muitos e nem tão ativos para que conseguissem invadir a casa. Ao longo dos últimos dias, Chanyeol havia visto vários destes e praticamente nenhum sentia-se curioso o bastante para acionar a armadilha de latas que Chanyeol instalara na varanda. 

Tudo aquilo parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Ele não estava  acostumado com todo aquele silêncio e calmaria, pela sua experiência algo daria muito errado muito em breve.

E, realmente, tudo estava calmo  _ demais _ .

Chanyeol se afastou da janela olhando ao redor e procurando a Bebê. Ela não era uma criança agitada, mas ainda assim era plausível desconfiar quando não via nenhum sinal dela quando sabia que ela estava acordada. 

Ele saiu do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor até alcançar a porta do segundo quarto, o preferido da Bebê, e não se surpreendeu ao vê-la sentada no chão segurando um giz de cera na mão e riscando o chão com uma força assustadora.

— Está tentando cavar um buraco, Bebê? — Ele brincou sentando-se ao lado dela e sentiu seu coração se aquecer ao ver o enorme sorriso que a criança lançou em sua direção.

A sequência de resmungos que veio seguia sendo um enigma para Chanyeol, mas ele imaginou que na cabeça da Bebê toda a explicação que ela dava fazia sentido, então ele assentiu e acenou para que ela prosseguisse com sua arte.

Chanyeol suspirou olhando cada detalhe da Bebê, os olhinhos brilhantes, o vinco de concentração na testa, os cantinhos da boca sujos de giz de cera porque ela provavelmente tentou mastigar o objeto… Ela era tão linda e era tão injusto que ele continuasse chamando aquela criaturinha simplesmente como Bebê.

— Eu estava pensando em um nome para você…

Mais resmungos se seguiram e Chanyeol deixou sua mente vagar pela lista mental que havia feito. Existiam  _ tantos  _ nomes nesse mundo, como ele saberia que escolheu o certo? Nada parecia combinar com a criança que ele acolhera e que agora era sua única família.

Como os pais sabiam que o nome que eles escolheram era o certo?

Chanyeol suspirou mais uma vez e olhou ao redor. Era compreensível porque a Bebê gostava de ficar ali naquele espaço sem fazer muita bagunça… O quarto definitivamente pertencera a uma criança no passado: as paredes eram pintadas com desenhos de diversos tipos e havia colagens feitas com produções claramente infantis, também tinha ali uma estante cheia de histórias em quadrinhos — e, obviamente, Chanyeol já havia surrupiado suas edições favoritas para passar o tempo.

Porém, o que Chanyeol mais gostava naquele quarto era um dos desenhos que a criança tinha feito.

Não havia nada diferente naquele desenho, ele retratava dois personagens de uma animação que Chanyeol era apaixonado e, logo no rodapé da folha, havia uma assinatura em letras garrafais.  _ Huang Renjun. _

Chanyeol se aproximou do desenho e o descolou da parede, sorrindo nostálgico olhando para aquilo.

No desenho, uma raposa e uma coelha estavam lado a lado — Policial Coelha, para ser exato. E os animais sorriam um para o outro como os bons amigos que eram. Chanyeol assi s tiu aquele filme  _ tantas  _ vezes que ele era capaz de recitar as falas de cor e ele lembrava-se perfeitamente de uma briga que tivera com Yifan por causa daquele filme.

Foi uma briga besta, agora Chanyeol conseguia perceber. Mas no dia, ele ficou com tanta raiva que passou cerca de um dia inteiro sem nem responder as mensagens do namorado. E tudo começara porque Chanyeol tinha batido o pé de que ele era exatamente igual a Judy, a coelha, enquanto Yifan discordava veementemente daquele fato e afirmava que Chanyeol era a raposa chamada Nick.

Ele riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça. No que ele estava pensando ao achar que ele era a Judy? A coelha era tão otimista e tão inocente, tão fofa e sonhadora… Chanyeol era a raposa, é claro, por mais que odiasse admitir.

Um barulho baixo soou quando a Bebê deixou o giz de cera cair no chão e encarou a obra de arte que havia feito. Rabiscos se espalhavam pelo chão, misturando-se com a poeira que ainda existia ali, e a criança sorriu satisfeita.

A inocência de uma criança era a coisa mais bela que Chanyeol já havia visto.

E foi fácil assim que Chanyeol soube. Foi como se algo tivesse estalado em sua mente e, de repente, o nome perfeito estava ali, jogado na sua cara através do desenho de uma criança que provavelmente já estava morta há muito tempo.

Ele era Nick, a raposa. E, como o Nick, Chanyeol tinha sua parceira fofa e determinada.

— Judy… — Ele murmurou, experimentando o nome em seus lábios e sorriu ao ver o quão bem soou.

A menininha bateu com as mãos no chão esforçando-se para ficar de pé e sorriu para Chanyeol quase como se aprovasse o nome que lhe era dado.

Yifan estava certo o tempo todo. Ele era o Nick e, agora, Chanyeol finalmente tinha a sua Judy.

𝆕

Quase uma semana depois que encontraram aquela casa, a comida acabou de vez — tanto a dali quanto a das casas vizinhas — e Chanyeol soube que não havia mais como protelar sua saída atrás de suprimentos. Aquele vilarejo parecia ter sido abandonado quase no começo da pandemia e Chanyeol estava otimista de que não seria difícil encontrar alimentos, provavelmente alguma casa próxima teria.

Seria mais fácil e mais rápido se ele estivesse sozinho, mas as lembranças do dia em que ele quase perdera Judy ainda tiravam seu sono durante a noite, então não era uma opção deixá-la para trás.

— Judy… — Ele chamou e sorriu automaticamente ao pensar que  _ ele  _ havia escolhido aquele nome, era entusiasmante. — A gente tem uma missão, topa?

A criança ficou de pé quase no mesmo instante, ainda meio cambaleante e erguendo suas mãos para que Chanyeol a ajudasse na caminhada. Estava ficando cada vez mais fácil para a pequena andar com suas próprias perninhas e quase sem nenhum apoio, mas ela ainda preferia ter as mãos firmes de Chanyeol a amparando e impedindo-a de atingir o chão.

— Papa! — Ela falou em meio a resmungos e Chanyeol quase entendeu um “quelo” ali no meio, mas provavelmente era apenas sua mente imaginando coisas.

— A gente já conversou sobre isso. — Chanyeol se agachou na frente dela e a encarou nos olhos — É titio. 

— Papa. — Ela repetiu franzindo a sobrancelha e abaixando as mãozinhas.

— Titio. — Chanyeol tentou manter uma expressão séria — Vamos, você consegue. Fala “titio”.

Judy tombou a cabeça para o lado e seu corpinho balançou no lugar, mas não caiu. O silêncio se arrastou por alguns segundos e Chanyeol teve plena certeza que agora ela finalmente iria lhe chamar de tio.

— Ti… — Ela começou e Chanyeol se viu prendendo a respiração em expectativa — Papa!

Ela soltou ao mesmo tempo que suas perninhas cediam e ela caiu sentada no chão rindo animada, quase como se soubesse que Chanyeol estaria frustrado.

— Nesse momento, você parece mais o Nick do que eu.

Foi tudo que Chanyeol disse antes de içá-la para seu colo e sorrir junto, era tão contagiante aquela risada que ele nem ao menos conseguia ficar bravo por ela o ter enganado e continuar teimando em chamá-lo de pai.

Demorou poucos minutos para Chanyeol ter prendido a garota a seu corpo usando um lençol limpo e fazendo um nó firme que ele havia treinado nos últimos dias. Judy não parecia gostar muito daquilo, preferindo tentar andar com suas próprias pernas, mas ela não fazia nenhum escândalo e até parecia entender a necessidade de Chanyeol ter as duas mãos livres quando fosse necessário.

O sol estava alto quando Chanyeol saiu da casa pela porta dos fundos, tomando cuidado para não encostar nas latas. O ar parecia puro demais e, mesmo através do lenço que cobria seu rosto, Chanyeol se sentiu grato por estar vivo. Desde que Judy aparecera em sua vida, tudo parecia mais puro e colorido.

Passaram pela lateral da casa, observando o monte de cadáveres podres que Chanyeol havia descartado. Judy apontou para ali e encarou Chanyeol em uma pergunta muda que ele não sabia o que responder.

Naquele dia, não havia nenhum zumbi em sua rua e Chanyeol se sentiu grato. Odiava lutar tendo a Bebê presa a seu corpo porque mesmo que ela também tivesse seu rostinho coberto, Chanyeol ainda tinha medo de que ela se contaminasse de alguma forma.

Entretanto, ao virar a rua, Chanyeol percebeu que a sorte não iria acompanhá-lo no trajeto de ida e volta daquela excursão. Haviam cerca de três zumbis agachados ao redor de alguma coisa, todos emitindo grunhidos um tanto altos e devorando seja lá o que fora aquilo. Chanyeol estagnou em seu lugar e encarou aquele amontoado de zumbis famintos, ele precisava sair dali e rápido porque logo eles notariam sua presença.

Chanyeol deu dois passos para trás, prendendo o ar em seus pulmões e com um arrepio correndo por sua coluna. Naquela cidade, até então, ele havia visto praticamente apenas alguns zumbis letárgicos que não pareciam nada dispostos em perseguí-lo… Mas aqueles ali, alimentando-se com uma ferocidade medonha, não eram  _ nada  _ letárgicos.

Ele firmou seus olhos naquelas criaturas, atento a qualquer sinal de que eles iriam perceber a sua presença e correr atrás deles. Judy, exatamente como ele, parecia estar prendendo a respiração e o medo que saia de seu corpinho era quase palpável.

Concentrado demais nos zumbis à frente, Chanyeol esqueceu-se por um momento de cuidar de sua retaguarda e, como todo mundo sabia, era essencial manter todos seus sentidos em alerta e nunca virar as costas para espaços abertos ou então algo  _ muito  _ ruim poderia acontecer.

Algo como um grunhido soando perto  _ demais  _ de seu ouvido.

Chanyeol se abaixou quase instintivamente e girou seu corpo já com o atiçador de lareira em mãos, levando-o em direção ao zumbi que tentava o agarrar. O metal perfurou primeiramente o pescoço do zumbi, o qual continuou avançando em uma tentativa de chegar até Chanyeol. Ele não hesitou antes de puxar o atiçador para trás e fincá-lo novamente, mas, dessa vez, diretamente no olho direito.

Não fora difícil e o sangue respingado não era um grande problema, nem mesmo o choramingar baixinho de Judy parecia tão preocupante quanto o fato de três zumbis terem se dado conta de que havia comida fresca no pedaço.

Judy se encolheu ainda mais contra o corpo de Chanyeol, quase querendo desaparecer em meio ao lençol que a mantinha segura, e tudo que Chanyeol conseguiu pensar era em como o nó que ele fizera precisava ser forte o bastante para não se desmanchar na luta que viria.

Ele pensou em correr, era o seguro e o mais indicado. Entretanto, Chanyeol sabia que se envolver em uma fuga naquele lugar, era pedir para que vários e vários outros zumbis os notassem e se juntasse aos três que agora avançavam sobre si. Então, mesmo que fosse meio irresponsável, Chanyeol puxou a barra do lençol para cima cobrindo totalmente a cabeça da bebê e fez uma breve prece antes de fincar seus pés no chão e encarar aqueles monstros.

Eram só três, não seria difícil.

O atiçador de lareira estava firme em sua mão direita, era sua arma mais indicada porque ele conseguia acabar com os zumbis sem que eles se aproximassem tanto. Com cuidado, Chanyeol levou sua mão até sua cintura e sacou dali uma faca de cozinha que ele havia pegado na casa. Ele nunca gostou muito de usar facas porque isso implicava se aproximar demais de seus alvos, mas com o tempo ele aprendeu que não poderia ser muito exigente.

Desde que conseguisse atingir o cérebro dos zumbis, era uma boa arma.

O primeiro zumbi que alcançou Chanyeol era um garoto e era possível dizer que não tinha muitos dias que ele fora transformado, talvez fora por isso que ele conseguira chegar até Chanyeol antes dos outros dois. 

Chanyeol atingiu a cabeça dela com a lateral do atiçador de lareira e usou a ponta de sua faca para enfiar no ouvido do outro zumbi que se aproximara. Ele já havia feito aquilo milhares de vezes e mesmo que o peso de Judy juntamente com a preocupação que ele sentia acabasse atrapalhando um pouco sua performance, Chanyeol estava se saindo bem.

Toda a luta não demorou nem mesmo dois minutos, o último zumbi era frágil e estava em um alto estado de decomposição, com as costelas abertas e buracos tão grandes em seu peito que Chanyeol até mesmo conseguira ver o outro lado.

— Ei, você está bem? — Chanyeol sussurrou puxando o lençol para baixo e usando seus braços para apoiar Judy de forma que aliviasse um pouco o peso em seus ombros.

A criança fungou e afundou o rosto em seu peito, as bochechas rosadas marcadas por lágrimas silenciosas e era possível ver um fio de catarro escorrendo por seu pequeno nariz. 

— Então você consegue chorar sem fazer barulho, Judy? — Chanyeol manteve um tom de voz leve enquanto voltava a caminhar para o lado oposto da cidade.

Judy fungou mais uma vez e o choramingar soou um pouquinho mais alto, fazendo Chanyeol olhar para os lados alarmado. 

— Calma, Judie. — Ele murmurou apertando-a de forma reconfortante — Não precisa chorar, okay? Está tudo bem.

Ou pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

𝆕

Quando Chanyeol finalmente retornou para sua casa, já estava perto de escurecer.

Demorou mais tempo do que ele previra para conseguir os suprimentos necessários e despistar os vários e vários zumbis que encontrou no caminho. Todo seu corpo doía pelo tempo carregando Judy e por toda a perseguição, e sua pele ainda estava quente devido a solução que ele encontrara para se livrar da horda que os alcançou.

Chanyeol literalmente colocou fogo em uma casa. Para sua sorte, era uma casa do outro lado da cidade e o vento levava a fumaça para o lado oposto. Tudo o que ele podia desejar era que o fogo não se espalhasse e que, de algum jeito, acabasse sendo um chamariz para os zumbis que ainda restavam na cidade. Chanyeol só queria paz e o feito daquele dia poderia prolongar sua estadia ali.

— Foi um bom dia, não acha? — Ele falou acendendo as velas pelo quarto e olhando para Judy pelo canto de olho.

Ela não respondeu, coçando os olhinhos com suas mãos em um claro sinal de que estava com sono. E Chanyeol não a julgava, mesmo tendo sido um bom dia, ainda fora extremamente cansativo, especialmente para uma bebê.

— Vem, o titio vai te colocar para dormir. — Chanyeol alongou os ombros antes de se agachar, movendo as mãos e incentivando que Judy viesse até ele.

Alguns resmungos se seguiram, mas Judy não fez nem menção de se levantar do chão e dar alguns passinhos.

— Não está se sentindo disposta?

Era claro que não estava, Chanyeol pensou antes de ele mesmo cortar o curto espaço que os separavam e a erguer em seu colo. Judy era uma bebê que já estava alimentada e de banho tomado, era meio óbvio que o sono já tomara conta de todo seu corpo e tirara dela qualquer disposição para dar alguns passinhos.

Chanyeol colocou ela deitada na cama, no meio da barricada de almofadas que ele havia feito, e cantou para ela até que fosse possível ouvir o seu ronco baixinho. Os minutos se arrastaram enquanto Chanyeol ficou ali, sentado na beirada da cama e encarando o rosto inocente daquela criança que trouxera luz para sua vida.

Ele perdera as contas de quantas vezes o pânico tomou conta de seu corpo naquele dia, tudo porque ele sentiu que não conseguiria proteger Judy. Mas Chanyeol conseguiu e eles retornaram para casa em segurança, com suprimentos suficiente s para aguentarem por quase uma semana e, de quebra, com uma arma mil vezes melhor do que o atiçador de lareira que Chanyeol vinha usando.

Com um suspiro, Chanyeol se levantou e encarou a foice roçadeira apoiada na estante ao seu lado. Ele já havia afiado a lâmina e experimentado o corte em um zumbi letárgico que desfilava nos fundos da casa, funcionava bem demais e ainda por cima era possível manter certa distância da vítima. Era perfeito, mesmo que um pouco difícil de manejar.

Tudo estava perfeito, melhor que Chanyeol poderia imaginar. Entretanto, aquela sensação angustiante ainda estava ali, em seu peito, apertando seu coração e sufocando-o de uma forma que quase impedia Chanyeol de respirar. As coisas estavam indo bem há tempo demais, ele não estava acostumado com isso.

As coisas não deveriam ser tão fáceis assim, não no mundo que viviam.

Mas ali estava ele, de pé no meio de um quarto, sendo iluminado pelas chamas das velas e encarando as roupas úmidas espalhadas pelos móveis.

Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz ao pensar que ele tinha água o suficiente para lavar suas roupas. E, por tudo que fosse mais sagrado, ele até mesmo tinha lavado seu cabelo com shampoo.  _ Shampoo!  _

Quando, em um milhão de anos, Chanyeol iria imaginar que estaria tendo uma vida assim? Não fazia sentido e não entrava na sua cabeça que aquele lugar era momentaneamente seguro. Alguma coisa estava para dar errado e Chanyeol conseguia sentir.

Mas, para proteger Judy quando esse  _ algo  _ chegasse, ele precisaria estar em boa forma. E para estar em boa forma, Chanyeol precisaria dormir.

Ele respirou fundo e desceu as escadas, verificando mais uma vez se todas as entradas estavam devidamente travadas antes de voltar para o quarto. Chanyeol escolhera aquele cômodo justamente pela dificuldade que seria para os zumbis chegarem até ali e, caso conseguissem, eles já teriam fugido pela janela. O segundo andar era o mais seguro.

Judy nem mesmo se mexeu quando Chanyeol se deitou ao seu lado, acariciando os cabelos ralos por um momento. E ele nem mesmo viu quando pegou no sono. Sua mente podia estar tomada pela preocupação, no entanto a exaustão sempre levava a melhor em algum momento e ele não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos, por mais que desejasse.

Os sonhos daquela noite não foram vívidos e, para ser sincero, nem mesmo fizeram muito sentido. Foi um turbilhão de imagens de coisas felizes, como pôneis comendo batatas fritas, para logo depois virar um banho de sangue com todos que ele conhecera empilhados exatamente como os zumbis que ele jogou no quintal há alguns dias.

Ele acordou assustado e passou a mão em sua testa, sentindo o suor frio escorrendo dali e notou que sua pele estava queimando. Chanyeol quis rir ao notar que estava com febre, era tudo o que ele menos precisava naquele momento de sua vida. Se ele adoecesse, quem iria cuidar da Judy? Quem iria protegê-la?

Não havia ninguém.

Chanyeol não tinha tempo para ficar doente e seu organismo que lutasse para curá-lo o mais rápido possível. Ele não iria ceder a febre ou a dor de cabeça que começava a assolá-lo, sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que tudo aquilo tomasse uma proporção ainda maior.

Judy ainda dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, presa em um sonho bom — ou assim Chanyeol esperava —, quando ele se colocou de pé. Ele olhou pela janela por um breve momento, apenas para verificar que o dia não havia raiado. Sua cabeça latejava insistentemente e ele semicerrou os olhos como se aquilo pudesse impedi-la de doer tanto.

Os dez passos que o separava m de sua mochila pareceram uma distância longa demais para percorrer e Chanyeol resmungou agradecido quando finalmente a abriu e alcançou o vid r inho de aspirina ali dentro.

— Bendito seja o Jongdae. — Foi tudo o que resmungou antes de tirar uma pílula e jogar em sua boca, para logo depois beber um longo gole de água da garrafinha que estava ali.

Chanyeol deixou seu corpo tombar, até ele estar sentado no chão bem ao lado de sua mochila. Eram raras as ocasiões que sua cabeça doía daquela forma ou que ele sentia qualquer sintoma de qualquer doença, mas mesmo sendo raras, elas ainda chegavam. Ele fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente e torcendo para que toda aquela indisposição passasse logo. Talvez se ele dormisse, sentiria-se melhor.

Entretanto, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse cansado e sua cabeça estivesse latejando, Chanyeol não sentia vontade de dormir. Agora que havia despertado, ele não conseguia evitar listar mil e uma coisas que deveria fazer caso tivessem que fugir  à s pressas.

Com certa dificuldade, ele tornou a ficar de pé, levando a garrafinha mais uma vez até seus lábios e bebendo uma quantidade considerável do líquido antes de apoiá-la em cima da estante. Chanyeol suspirou e caminhou até as roupas que ele lavara no dia anterior, ainda não estavam totalmente secas, mas não seria um grande problema guardá-las na mochila.

Não foi demorado arrumar todas as coisas e apoiar ao lado de sua foice, Chanyeol sabia que estava cada vez mais perto de eles voltarem para a estrada. E era sensato que isso acontecesse enquanto ainda tivesse comida o suficiente para alguns dias  porque , caso esperasse todos os suprimentos findarem, todo o trajeto até qualquer destino seria no mínimo desagradável.

Por mais que ele quisesse ficar ali para todo o sempre, Chanyeol sabia que não tinha muita escolha. E foi com isso em mente que ele decidiu que iria embora assim que recuperasse suas forças. Seja lá o que tivesse assolado seu corpo, provavelmente ele estaria totalmente recuperado em dois dias e, só então, eles poderiam partir.

O sol ainda não parecia nem perto de nascer quando Chanyeol terminou de arrumar tudo e encarou o corpinho adormecido em meio aos travesseiros. Ele conhecia Judy o suficiente para saber que ainda demoraria algumas horas para ela despertar de fato, aquela criança dormia pelo menos doze horas por dia caso ele deixasse e Chanyeol agradecia por aquelas horas merecidas de descanso.

Ainda havia m alguns suprimentos no andar de baixo e Chanyeol precisava preparar tudo para que Judy tivesse o que comer logo quando acordasse ou então ela ficaria muito mal humorada — e se fosse um dia ruim, ela iria chorar alto e Chanyeol não queria isso de jeito nenhum.

Seu corpo não pareceu muito animado com a ideia de descer as escadas e Chanyeol estava ciente de que ele precisava manter o repouso, mas talvez fosse necessário ir até o lado de fora da casa e procurar alguma erva que pudesse ser usada para um chá revigorante. Chanyeol tinha quase certeza que tinha visto alguns arbustos medicinais do lado de fora e era uma coisa que ele precisava tentar caso quisesse melhorar mais rápido. 

E ainda tinha a garrafa de água que ele bebeu praticamente inteira. Chanyeol tinha deixado uma quantidade considerável de água fervida armazenada nas panelas no andar de baixo, apenas esperando para serem ingeridas, entretanto era sempre preferível manter as garrafas cheias e prontas para seja lá o que viesse.

Haviam sido poucas as vezes que Chanyeol ficou doente desde que tudo aconteceu, ter um organismo forte era uma das poucas coisas que ele se orgulhava de verdade e nem ao menos era escolha dele.

Chanyeol sorriu ao pensar nisso e apoiou as mãos na bancada da cozinha assim que a alcançou. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de uma época em que ele amava ficar doente porque isso significaria ter toda sua família o mimando como se ele fosse novamente uma criança e, a melhor parte, é que Yifan iria cuidar dele como se fosse de vidro.

Eram bons tempos, Chanyeol pensou enquanto despejava a água de uma das panelas dentro da garrafa. o barulho do líquido batendo contra o plástico parecendo alto demais aos ouvidos de Chanyeol e, ao mesmo tempo, era reconfortante.

A última vez que ele adoeceu não tinha sido uma experiência tão agradável assim. Não tinha ninguém levando mingau de aveia para ele ou deixando que ele escolhesse todos os filmes durante o dia inteiro. Porém, mesmo não sendo a melhor das experiências, aquela ainda era uma das lembranças boas e Chanyeol era grato porque ele não estava sozinho quando pegou aquela virose.

Yifan tinha feito o possível para cuidar dele, abrindo mão de sua própria parcela de alimento apenas para que Chanyeol comesse mais e servindo de vigia enquanto Chanyeol quase morria devido a disenteria. Eles não puderam assistir filmes e séries durante o dia, mas Yifan deu seu melhor para cuidar de Chanyeol e apenas o fato de ter alguém ali, zelando por ele, já o fazia se sentir um pouco melhor.

Talvez por isso Chanyeol se recusasse tanto a ceder a seja lá o que estivesse causando aquelas dores e a febre. Ele não tinha ninguém para cuidar dele daquela vez, tudo o que ele tinha era uma criança que era a  _ sua  _ responsabilidade. Chanyeol sabia que tinha um organismo forte e esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente para combater aquela doença.

Tudo iria ficar bem.

Chanyeol abriu uma lata de ervilha e a cheirou antes de levar uma até sua boca. Um gosto esquisito tomou conta de seu paladar e ele cuspiu para o lado, odiava encontrar alimentos enlatados que estavam estragados de um jeito que ele não conseguiria comer — pelo menos não quando já estava doente. Ele tinha medo de continuar forçando e acabar cagando pelas pernas como havia acontecido da última vez em que adoeceu.

Com um suspiro cansado, Chanyeol fechou a lata e a jogou numa sacola plástica junto com as outras coisas que estavam ali, incluindo a garrafa de água. Ainda tinha a caixa de cereal que ele havia encontrado no final de sua expedição do dia anterior, a qual ele sabia que estava bem comestível; aquela provavelmente seria sua refeição e a da Judy, e ele torcia para que fosse o suficiente para que aguentassem por um bom tempo antes de sentirem fome de novo.

Ele estava pronto para subir as escadas e tentar descansar mais um pouco quando ele ouviu um barulho. Não era nada demais, nada muito alto ou alarmante, mas Chanyeol estava acostumado a se atentar aos sons e era praticamente automático reagir quando ouvia algo estranho.

A princípio, pareciam passos vindo s diretamente da porta da frente e até poderia m ser zumbis que descobriram o caminho para alguma refeição, mas Chanyeol vivia tempo demais nesse mundo para saber que os mortos não se interrompiam quando encontravam uma armadilha de latas.

E, principalmente, mortos não conversavam.

Chanyeol não conseguia entender o que falavam, mas sentiu cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiar e, por um momento, todo o mal estar e tontura que sentia pareceu se dissipar. Tudo o que rodava em sua mente era a necessidade de chegar até a Judy e a proteger…

Custe o que custar.

O barulho da porta sendo forçada soou alto demais no silêncio daquela casa e Chanyeol se viu pegando uma das facas da cozinha e se agachando atrás do bar porque ele sabia que não daria tempo de subir as escadas antes que aqueles sobreviventes invadissem ali. Ele esperava que pelo menos fossem boas pessoas, mas algo dentro de si dizia que ele não teria essa sorte.

— Merda. — O resmungo soou baixo vindo da entrada da frente e Chanyeol apertou mais o cabo da faca — Os filhos da puta bloquearam a porta.

— Pelo menos isso prova que não são idiotas. — Uma segunda voz, também masculina, juntou-se a primeira — Só abra essa merda.

Chanyeol havia colocado alguns móveis interceptan d o a porta da frente, o caminho mais fácil para entrarem seria pela porta dos fundos e, caso fizessem isso, seria mais fácil verem-no escondido pateticamente ali. Entretanto, obviamente, aqueles sobreviventes não sabiam disso.

Talvez fosse tempo o suficiente para que ele conseguisse subir as escadas, pegar Judy e pular a janela. Chanyeol não precisaria entrar em nenhum possível conflito.

E ele estava pronto para se levantar e correr quando um estrondo alto soou, um barulho estrondoso dos móveis que bloqueavam a porta caindo no chão e risadas relativamente altas quando isso aconteceu. Aquelas pessoas não tinham medo nenhum dos zumbis que iriam ser atraídos para ali… Chanyeol já tinha tido o azar de se encontrar com grupos imprudentes como aquele e ele sabia como absolutamente nada era mais importante para essas pessoas do que elas mesmas, elas se divertiam com a morte dos outros, com o apocalipse, e elas tomavam tudo o que queriam para si sem se importarem com as consequências.

Se aquele grupo fosse como os que ele conhecera, Chanyeol sabia que não não seriam nada amigáveis. Nem mesmo com uma bebê dormindo inocentemente no andar de cima.

— Espero que dessa vez tenha alguma mulher. — A primeira voz falou em meio a uma risada — A última não aguentou até chegar a minha vez.

O estômago de Chanyeol se embrulhou e ele apertou a faca ainda mais forte. O que aqueles homens estavam insinuando… Fugir dali pela janela já não parecia ser uma opção tão boa.

— Então por que você não faz algo de útil além de reclamar? Não temos muito tempo até os mortos chegarem. — O outro homem resmungou, a voz soando próxima demais do balcão — Eu vou checar o porão, você fica com o andar de cima.

— E o filho da puta do Cage? Ele nunca faz merda nenhuma.

Não houve resposta, Chanyeol ouviu os passos pesados se arrastando e o rangido da escada. Ele precisava chegar antes lá.

Chanyeol não refletiu direito antes de simplesmente se levantar, respirando um pouco aliviado por não ter ninguém na sala. Caminhou em passos acelerados até a porta do armário sob a escada e a fechou, sem se importar com o resmungar vindo da pessoa presa lá embaixo. Ele cuidava daquele cara depois, sua prioridade agora era salvar Judy.

Ele tinha acabado de colocar o pé no primeiro degrau quando um barulho alto veio da cozinha, provavelmente devia ser o tal do Cage entrando pelas portas do fundo. Pelo menos eles não eram tão idiotas a ponto de deixarem a cozinha sem ninguém vasculhar.

Mas ele não parou tempo suficiente para pensar sobre isso, subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, evitando aqueles que ele sabia que rangiam alto demais. Chanyeol estava a tempo demais lutando contra zumbis que se atiçavam com o barulho e, se tudo desse certo, aquele homem nem o ouviria chegando até que fosse tarde demais.

— Ei, McCreary! ‘Tá tudo bem aí embaixo?

Chanyeol se interrompeu no topo da escada ao ouvir a voz aumentando o volume. Ele estava em um ponto bem desprotegido ali, se a pessoa da cozinha saísse ou se o homem do andar de cima retornasse… Tudo estaria perdido.

— O babaca do Cage deve ter me trancado! — Ele ouviu o homem chamado Cage se defender e era questão de segundos até que ele saísse da cozinha.

Chanyeol sabia que precisava se arriscar antes que fosse tarde demais. Respirou fundo e terminou de subir as escadas, pronto para dar de frente com o homem que estava ali, entretanto, para sua sorte, o homem estava de costas e caminhando com um bastão erguido pronto para entrar no primeiro quarto.

O quarto de Judy.

Aquele homem parou na porta, provavelmente encarando o panorama geral, e abriu a boca para gritar seus parceiros. No entanto, antes que qualquer som pudesse sair de sua boca, Chanyeol já o havia alcançado.

— Eu te concedo misericórdia. — Chanyeol sussurrou rente ao seu ouvido antes de estreitar o aperto de seu braço.

O homem se debateu e tentou se soltar, mas o aperto de Chanyeol era firme, e ele o manteve até que não havia mais nenhum sopro de vida fluindo de seus poros.

Chanyeol odiava matar os vivos, mas  à s vezes era necessário. E pessoas como aquelas… Bem, elas realmente mereciam viver?

— Ei, pequena… — Chanyeol falou já ouvindo grunhidos vindos dos andar de baixo e a discussão acalorada entre os outros dois sobreviventes ainda sobrepunha o barulho. — 23:21 ‘Tá na hora de acordar, temos que ir.

Judy resmungou quando Chanyeol tentou erguer ela, batendo em suas mãos e fazendo cara de choro, ela sempre ficava mal humorada demais quando era acordada do nada. Mas, dessa vez, era uma emergência.

— Não chore. — Chanyeol murmurou puxando o lençol e ajeitando tudo para amarrá-la ao seu corpo. — A gente tem que ir embora.

Talvez ela tenha percebido a urgência na voz de Chanyeol porque ela parou de protestar, mas ainda assim manteve a cara de choro e, tão logo Chanyeol a amarrou no lençol em uma velocidade recorde, Judy adormeceu.

— O sono dos anjinhos. — Ele sussurrou ajeitando ela melhor.

Enquanto colocava a mochila em suas costas, já com a faca presa no cinto e o lenço cobrindo seu rosto, Chanyeol fez um breve agradecimento. Era como se ele soubesse que algo daquele tipo pudesse acontecer e ele tivesse que sair correndo, como se alguma entidade tivesse se compadecido dele e o avisado… Porém, seja lá que entidade foi essa, ela poderia muito bem ter adiado pelo menos mais um dia essa doença que invadia o corpo de Chanyeol.

Ele sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e seu mundo pareceu girar por um momento, aquilo provavelmente era devido a febre e Chanyeol quis gritar de frustração. Tantos dias para adoecer e isso tinha que acontecer justo naquele.

Chanyeol praticamente cambaleou até a janela já aberta e olhou para baixo, pelo barulho que fizeram até que não havia m tantos zumbis andando por ali. Seria fácil escalar a árvore e passar por aqueles mortos-vivos… Pensar naquilo fez Chanyeol se atentar ao barulho do andar de baixo, os grunhidos haviam diminuído, mas as vozes daqueles dois homens ficavam mais altas.

E, agora, eles pareciam estar chamando pelo Murphy.

— Imagino que você seja o Murphy. — Chanyeol disse olhando mais uma vez pela janela, pronto para saltar. Não era problema dele se aqueles homens matavam pessoas, estupravam mulheres… Ele não gostava de matar os vivos porque isso fazia com que ele sentisse sua própria humanidade se esvaindo.

E aquele não era um problema seu. Não era. Talvez se ele repetisse isso vezes demais, ele iria acreditar naquilo e conseguir saltar daquela janela. 

Chanyeol tinha uma responsabilidade agora, uma que estava dormindo em seu colo naquele momento, presa por um lençol e um nó firme. Ele não poderia bancar o justiceiro. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, o som das vozes e os passos pesados ficando mais altos à medida que eles corriam escada a cima. 

Era agora ou nunca.

Ele olhou mais uma vez pela janela e praguejou, o número de zumbis havia aumentado consideravelmente e, agora, já não era possível tentar a sorte por ali e tampouco descer as escadas. O fluxo lá embaixo parecia ainda maior, entretanto Chanyeol não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora, não quando os dois outros sobreviventes já estavam na escada e permaneciam rindo, enquanto dizimavam os zumbis que os perseguiam.

Chanyeol não tinha escolha.

Ignorou o latejar insistente em sua cabeça e se posicionou ao lado da porta, com a foice em mãos. Ele não queria derramar sangue fresco, mas que diferença faria quando todos os zumbis do planeta pareciam estar se reunindo ali?

Custe o que custar, ele havia dito.

— Cadê o filho da puta do Murphy? Se aquele idiota nos abandonou de novo… — A ameaça morreu na boca daquele que Chanyeol imaginava ser McCreary, a julgar pela voz, no instante em que ele adentrou no quarto sem olhar para os lados, provavelmente fugindo da horda que o perseguia.

Chanyeol não saberia dizer como conseguiu a proeza de cortar a garganta daquele homem sem se sujar de sangue fresco e sem acordar Judy, mas ele já havia aprendido que o instinto de sobrevivência e autopreservação faziam coisas inimagináveis quando era preciso.

Cage entrou logo em seguida e, exatamente como seu amigo, não olhou para o lado. Entretanto, o motivo era outro. Chanyeol observou um tanto quanto abismado aquele outro homem cair no chão, com dois zumbis sobre si e mantendo-os longe usando o próprio braço que estava protegido com um tipo de armadura.

E isso por si só não era surpreendente, o que deixou Chanyeol de boca aberta foi o sorriso no rosto daquele homem e o olhar lunático. Cage estava se divertindo e nem fazia questão de esconder isso, era enojante e o estômago de Chanyeol embrulhou.

Ele sabia que poderia ajudar Cage e isso provavelmente salvaria sua vida. Chanyeol sabia que se aqueles três homens estivessem lidando apenas com os zumbis, provavelmente nenhum deles encontraria a morte. No entanto, agora, Cage estava sozinho e as chances dele sair daquela casa com vida eram quase nulas.

— Você vai me deixar lutar sozinho? — A voz de Cage possuía um tom grave e divertido quando finalmente terminou com os dois zumbis que estava sobre si e se levantou, os olhos brilhando na direção do Chanyeol, quase como se ele nem sequer se importasse com os corpos dos amigos caídos ali.

Chanyeol não respondeu de imediato, tombando a cabeça para o lado e segurando o corpo de Judy de um jeito protetor. E ele teria sustentado o olhar lunático daquele homem por muito mais tempo se mais zumbis não tivessem se precipitado pela porta.

— Não é minha luta. — Foi tudo o que respondeu antes de correr rumo a saída, usando sua foice para puxar mais zumbis para dentro enquanto se desviava de todos eles até que tivesse alcançado o corredor.

Aquele homem praguejou Chanyeol antes de mais uma risada interromper sua fala. Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Chanyeol enquanto ele observava toda aquela multidão de mortos-vivos subindo uns nos outros e preenchendo todo o andar, e a trilha sonora formada pela gargalhada de um lunático deixava tudo ainda mais bizarro.

— Que Deus te conceda misericórdia. — Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de correr para o lado oposto da escada.

Ele havia traçado uma linha de fuga diferente, para caso todas as outras alternativas tivesse m falhado, e mesmo sendo algo mais difícil e que iria ser ainda pior devido a sua condição, Chanyeol não tinha escolha. Correu como se sua vida dependesse disso — e, na verdade, dependia — até alcançar a janela no final do corredor que já estava aberta.

Chanyeol olhou para trás apenas o suficiente para ver Cage saindo do quarto, banhado de sangue e tripas, e com um sorriso no rosto. Seu coração se acelerou ao imaginar que, talvez, aquele homem sobrevivesse e fosse atrás de si para se vingar pela morte de seus companheiros. Respirou fundo e saltou pela janela de uma vez, ouvindo o som alto do choro de Judy e sentindo seu corpinho tremer sob a palma de sua mão. Ele até poderia tentar conter o choro daquela criança, mas não havia tempo e não importava mais. Chanyeol duvidava muito que o choro de Judy pudesse atrair mais zumbis do que já existia m ali.

Pendurar-se no galho da árvore que ficava em frente a janela foi ainda mais difícil do que ele previu e treinou, e o choro de Judy ficou ainda mais alto arrancando um pedaço do coração de Chanyeol. Ele odiava ouvir aquela criança chorar e não apenas porque era um atrativo sem fim para zumbis, mas porque aquilo partia seu coração.

Inspirou profundamente tentando se manter erguido sem machucar Judy e sem soltar a foice, uma missão praticamente impossível que ele precisava concluir com sucesso ou então tudo seria perdido.

Chanyeol olhou para baixo, para o oceano de zumbis que corriam rumo a qualquer possível entrada, e vários olhavam para cima, arranhando o caule da árvore como se pudesse m alcançar a fonte daquele som. 

— Okay, Judy… Preciso que você me ajude aqui. — Chanyeol falou conseguindo se sentar no galho e apoiando a foice nas pernas de forma a liberar suas mãos. Nenhum zumbi o alcançaria ali. — Alguma ideia de como escapar dessa?

Judy chorou mais alto, sacolejando todo o corpinho e quase fazendo com que a foice despencasse lá embaixo. Seria uma droga se isso acontecesse.

Ele respirou fundo, fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar tudo o que rolava dentro da casa ou abaixo dele, e até mesmo em seu próprio corpo. Chanyeol abraçou Judy e tentou cantar para que ela se acalmasse, conversando em uma voz branda e dando o seu melhor para que o choro parasse.

O choro diminuiu gradualmente e ela encarou Chanyeol com os olhos marejados, a boquinha tremendo e as mãos segurando a roupa de Chanyeol com força. Judy confiava nele e ela era a única razão que o fazia seguir em frente, por isso Chanyeol não podia desistir ali, mesmo que não houvesse saída.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito, pequena. — Ele murmurou ajeitando-a no lençol e dando um leve beijo em sua testa — Não viemos até aqui para morrer agora.

Judy se apertou contra o corpo de Chanyeol e ele sabia que ela estava com medo, e que queria chorar mais. Entretanto, ele ficou grato por ela se segurar.

— Okay, hora de traçar uma rota de fuga.

Chanyeol puxou o cabo da foice para si e encarou todo o ambiente ao redor, o sol já brilhava alto e estava fazendo bastante calor naquela manhã, o que fazia os zumbis ficarem mais e mais agitados — não que eles já não estivessem, é claro —, e ainda tinha a casa maldita onde a risada do Cage já não era mais possível ouvir, no entanto ainda tinha um mar de zumbis lá dentro.

Subitamente, Chanyeol ouviu um barulho alto que ele pensou que nunca mais ouviria em sua vida. Ele virou a cabeça, olhando o jipe vindo pela rua em uma velocidade assustadora e colidindo diretamente com a porta da frente.

— Ei, seus filhos da puta! Alguém vivo? — Um homem gritou erguendo seu corpo para fora e atirando nos zumbis que se amontoavam ao redor do automóvel.

Um jipe. Uma metralhadora.

Quem diabos eram aquelas pessoas?

Chanyeol não queria ficar ali para descobrir.

Aproveitando a nova distração que atraiu praticamente todos os zumbis, Chanyeol desceu até o chão e começou a correr com todas as suas forças. A tontura ainda estava lá, mas nada que o impediria de lutar pela sua vida e pela da criança em seu colo. Ele segurou Judy com uma das mãos, mantendo-se segura, e correu ainda mais, usando a mão livre para desferir golpes atrás de golpes nos zumbis que insistiam em persegui-lo.

Ainda havia esperança e Chanyeol tinha a sensação de que conseguiria escapar.

Ele não sabia dizer por quanto tempo correu, tentando ignorar o suor que escorria por seu corpo e a  tontura que se intensificava. Mas, de repente, aqueles mesmos sons foram ouvidos. O barulho do motor do jipe, o som de tiros e a risada do Cage.

Chanyeol nunca poderia esquecer aquela risada, nem se quisesse.

Acelerou ainda mais o passo, mesmo que uma parte de seu cérebro tivesse registrado que ele não teria nem chance de competir contra um jipe.

— É ele? — Outra voz, uma desconhecida, soou em meio ao barulho dos tiros e Chanyeol notou que o barulho do motor cessou.

Chanyeol arriscou uma olhadela por cima do ombro e observou o homem que falava descer para o chão, batendo a porta do carro atrás de si. Algo nele gritava perigo e Chanyeol correu ainda mais.

— O próprio. O louco filho da puta que matou nossos companheiros e me deixou pra morrer.

— A morte é sua.

Aquelas palavras ativaram algo dentro de Chanyeol, um instinto quase desumano, e ele correu ainda mais, torcendo para que conseguisse fugir ou estar longe o bastante para não ser atingido.

Entretanto, a sorte pareceu ter o abandonado naquele dia e ele sentiu uma dilacerante em sua coxa antes mesmo que pudesse assimilar o som do disparo.

Chanyeol caiu no chão, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gritar devido a dor. Ele já tinha sentido diversos tipos de dores em sua vida, mas nenhuma se comparava com aquela. Era uma dor que queimava, que perfu rava sua perna com uma dor tão grande quanto se estivesse perfurando sua própria alma.

— Um dia da caça… — A sombra de Cage se agigantou sobre Chanyeol fazendo com que ele se encolhesse, abraçando Judy na tentativa de protegê-la. — E outro do caçador. Vire-se.

Uma parte pequeni ni nha do cérebro de Chanyeol registrou disparos que significavam que os zumbis ainda vinham e não iriam parar devido ao intenso barulho que armas de fogo faziam. Em contrapartida, havia um estranho silêncio vindo da criança que ele protegia com seu corpo.

— Por favor… — Chanyeol falou sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos. 

— Agora você quer implorar por sua vida?! — Cage riu, dando uma coronhada no rosto de Chanyeol e fazendo-o se virar — Não vi você implorando por sua vida quando me deixou preso em uma casa cheia de mortos.

Chanyeol apertou ainda mais Judy, evitando pensar na dor em sua mandíbula e no gosto metálico do sangue que tomava conta de sua boca. Ele só tinha uma missão e era proteger Judy, se isso significava se humilhar daquele jeito, por ele tudo bem.

— Não estou implorando por minha vida… — Chanyeol fungou sem desviar o olhar das íris azuladas de Cage. — Estou implorando pela dela. Tenho que levar a Judy para a ElyXiOn, lá ela vai estar segura.

Chanyeol não soube porque se surpreendeu ao ver o outro homem rindo alto daquilo, talvez uma parte de si esperava que Cage mostrasse um pouco de piedade visto que falavam de uma criança. De um bebê.

Porém, ele não mostrou piedade. Ao invés disso, agachou-se próximo a Chanyeol e encarou seus olhos, um sorriso brincando no canto de seus lábios.

— Em ElyXiOn só entram os escolhidos. — ele tombou a cabeça para o lado, curioso — O que te faz pensar que você é escolhido?

— Eu já disse! — Chanyeol rosnou forçando-se a erguer seu tronco apesar da dor e da tontura que foi intensificada pela perda de sangue — Não sou eu, é ela!

Qual era o problema daquele cara? Se ele fazia parte de uma comunidade para sobreviventes, não devia mostrar compaixão pelo menos por uma criança? A indignação tomou conta de Chanyeol e ele teve que se segurar pra não tentar agredir aquele homem. Por muito tempo, Chanyeol desejou ardentemente encontrar outros seres humanos, mas agora que encontrou, ele só queria se livrar deles.

— Ela? Judy, não é? — Cage voltou a ficar de pé sem se desfazer daquele sorriso irritante, algum de seus amigos gritou para que ele se apressasse, mas o olhar de Cage estava fixo em Chanyeol.

Chanyeol assentiu, apertando ainda mais Judy em seus braços, ainda sem entender porque ela estava tão quieta.

— Não precisa se preocupar… Cuidarei dela. — o sorriso de Cage se alargou.

Por um momento, Chanyeol sentiu o aperto em seu peito se desfazer. Não confiava naquelas pessoas, mas torcia para que pelo menos cuidassem daquela criança inocente.

Então, todo esse alívio se desfez e Chanyeol gritou desesperado assim que viu o pé de Cage atingir o embrulho que Chanyeol abraçava com todas as suas forças. O nó que a mantinha presa se desfez e o lençol voou para o lado fazendo Judy cair no chão com um baque surdo, totalmente imóvel embrenhada no lençol.

Chanyeol começou a se arrastar, ignorando a trilha de sangue e a dor dilacerante, ele precisava chegar até Judy e verificar se ela estava bem apesar do impacto.

Sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado com força para trás quando estava quase perto de al can çar o pequeno corpinho inerte, Chanyeol não conseguia sentir forças para lutar e se debater, não sabia dizer se era pela angústia e desespero que tomava conta de si ou pela quantidade absurda de sangue que perdeu.

— Qual o seu problema?! — Chanyeol cuspiu aquelas palavras ainda tentando alcançar Judy. Tudo não poderia acabar assim, ele prometeu protegê-la a qualquer custo.

— Você deveria se perguntar qual o  _ seu  _ problema, garoto. — Cage murmurou próximo ao ouvido de Chanyeol e manteve sua cabeça firme, obrigando-o a continuar encarando Judy. — Olha para  _ aquilo _ e me diga o que vê.

— Uma criança inocente que você pode ter matado! — Ele gritou e puxou seu corpo para frente, tentando se livrar do agarrão, mas tudo que conseguiu foi uma dor excruciante no couro cabeludo.

— Olhe de novo. — Cage repetiu pausadamente.

Então, como um passe da mágica, Chanyeol viu o que Cage queria que ele visse. Sua cabeça girou e ele simplesmente desistiu, deixando seu corpo cair ao chão, no entanto Cage não permitiu que ele desviasse o olhar.

Aquilo não fazia sentido, nada na vida fazia sentido. Sua cabeça doeu ainda mais e ele tentou levar suas mãos ao seu rosto, mas seu corpo não respondia mais. Tudo o que sentia era dor e confusão.

Tudo em Chanyeol doía. Sua perna, seu corpo, sua cabeça, seu coração… Sua alma.

O que ele via não podia ser real, Chanyeol não queria acreditar porque, caso o fizesse, significaria que tudo o que viveu nos últimos meses foi uma mentira. Uma ilusão criada por sua mente solitária para que ele continuasse seguindo em frente, para que ele tivesse forças para levantar toda manhã e colocar um pé na frente do outro para continuar caminhando.

Enrolada no lençol, não estava Judy. Pelo menos, não a Judy que Chanyeol cuidou nos últimos tempos.

Era realmente uma criança. Um bebê.

O cadáver de um bebê, para ser exato.

Aquela criança parecia ter morrido há quatro ou cinco meses, talvez mais. A pele escura devido a decomposição prendia-se nos ossos, era possível ver um buraco no crânio e, agora, Chanyeol conseguia sentir o mau cheiro. Olha r para  _ aquilo _ fazia seu estômago se revirar.

O que tudo aquilo significava?

Ele não queria acreditar e continuou alheio a tudo isso mesmo quando Cage soltou seu cabelo, deixando-o livre. Uma parte de seu cérebro registrou um "boa sorte, louco" risonho vindo do outro homem e o barulho do motor do jipe funcionando.

E Chanyeol ficou ali, encarando aquele cadáver sem reunir forças para se mexer nem mesmo quando passou a ouvir os grunhidos dos zumbis se aproximando, sendo atraídos pelo cheiro do sangue fresco que fluía sem parar do ferimento em sua perna.

Por meses, Chanyeol carregou o cadáver de um bebê. Deu um nome para ele, cantou aquela velha canção que sua mãe sempre cantava para si, tratou-a como sua filha, a alimentou, estava pronto a se sacrificar para salvá-lo… 

Sua cabeça era uma bagunça, cenas e mais cenas se misturavam. Era como se, de repente, tudo o que realmente aconteceu estivesse voltando a consciência e agora Chanyeol conseguia  _ se lembrar _ .

Na cabana, no dia que encontrou Judy, ela não estava na porta chamando por seu pai tão adorável como Chanyeol viu. Ela estava deitada na cama e ele a acolheu como se ainda fosse uma criança viva.

Não foi o choro dela que atraiu os zumbis naquele dia, havia sido seu próprio descuido ao abrir a porta e ao barulho alto que ele fez.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo que viveu com aquela bebê, era uma alucinação. Fruto de sua mente solitária.

O mundo de Chanyeol entrou em colapso, foi como se tudo estivesse ruindo e desabando sobre ele, ou talvez fossem apenas os zumbis que finalmente o alcançaram.

Chanyeol havia perdido tudo. Seus pais, seu irmão, seu namorado, seus amigos, conhecidos…

E, finalmente, agora poderia reencontrá-los.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, é isso.  
> Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, não me matem por causa desse final. Juro que a culpa não é minha!!!  
> Obrigada a todos que leram e espero nos encontrarmos de novo <3


End file.
